The Broken Host
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Melanie and Wanda both die in an unexpected rock-slide. What will happen to the men that they've left behind in the community within the caves?.. Will they continue to live, or fall short when denied the touch of the women that they loved?.. Jared/Ian. Kyle/Jaymie Doc/Calihan. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Prologue The Funeral

**Prologue The Funeral **

A group of people stood around a small grave.

It was dark out, and cold.

The three people closest to it were all male, and, eventually, all but the three turned and left quietly.

"I'm sorry," Jeb said softly, Jared and Ian standing on either side of him with expressionless faces as they looked down at the grave.

"I'm sorry, Melanie, and Wanda.. And, wherever you are, I hope that you know that.. I-"

The older man finally just shook his head, casting one last uncertain glance at the two younger men before he to left.

Jared didn't move, his face _so cold_, but Ian crumpled to his knees in front of the grave, bowing his head as though he had not the strength to hold it up, his fingers digging into the sand on either side of his legs as tears started to fall from his eyes, his shoulders trembling as he wept soundlessly.

After several long moments, he felt a warm hand cover the back of his neck, but he didn't pull away from the touch, needing _something _to focus on besides the mind-numbing grief that was threatening to destroy him from the inside out.

He flinched when the hand tightened roughly, but he just kept crying inaudibly.

"_Ian_," Jared said sharply, not releasing his grip on him as he went to his knees as well beside him.

"You have to let her go. Let it out. Keeping it inside will only make you ill."

"You're one to talk," Ian sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. "You haven't said anything since it happened.."

"I did my grieving already. In private. In the river room, where no one could hear me. I screamed for hours. I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. But it won't bring them back. We have to _let go_, or the grief _will_ kill us. They wouldn't want that, for either of us."

"I know that you're right, but.. I'm not strong like you, Jared. I have to have something.. A reason to keep living. If I let her go.. I won't have that reason anymore. I just.. I just need _something_. Something to take the pain away. I just wanted someone to love me.. To _need_ me.. Is that so wrong? I just wanted love.."

Ian started to sob now, the sobbing escaping him in harsh, broken sounds, his entire body shaking as Jared drew him close against his broad chest, rubbing his back to soothe him as he shuddered against him.

Ian whimpered unconsciously, staring up at him now, his face tear-streaked, lower-lip quivering as they locked eyes, gasping softly while the air seemed to throb now with something potentially dangerous.

"J-Jared.. Please.."

Suddenly, the comforting warmth of the other male's body was gone, and Ian slumped over onto the cold ground, curling in on himself as his weeping intensified again.

At first Jared stared down at Ian's crumpled form in disgust at what the other male had been asking him for, but his shivering and pitiful cries of agony softened him, knowing that Melanie, and Wanda, wouldn't want him to leave him there lying in the fetal-position on the cold ground, believing that it was only the man's grief that had made him suggest it.

Jared bent down, lifting him up gently, trying to ignore how his slim body felt in his strong arms, how Ian curled into him so trustingly, tears still clinging to the exhausted man's closed lashes as he fell asleep, Jared carrying him back down to the caves and to his room carefully.


	2. Chapter 1 Desperate Choices

**Chapter 1 Desperate Choices **

Ian woke the next morning with a sleepy-yawn, almost smiling before he remembered the events of yesterday.

The waves of loss swelled up inside him again, threatening to drown and sweep him away.

God, his Wanda was gone.. Forever.

Just like Jared's Melanie.

He gasped at the thought, burying his face in his hands.

Holy shit, he had propositioned Jared.

Practically begged the other man for physical solace.

What could Jared possibly think of him now?

Had he told anyone yet? Kyle?

Oh god, not his older brother..

What could Ian do?

His heart pounded in his chest as he panted with fear, terrified that his secret would spread through the community that lived within the caves before he could find someone to protect him from the backlash of prejudice and hate that was sure to follow soon after.

He just couldn't hold it in anymore, so he grabbed his pillow, buried his face in it and _screamed_ at the top of his lungs until he couldn't scream anymore.

Just like Jared had said he had in the river room.

His life was over..

* * *

><p>Jared looked up from his work in the garden, feeling uneasy suddenly for no apparent reason.<p>

"Something's wrong," he said to Jeb, turning to where the older man was working beside him.

"I'm going to go check on Ian."

He left quickly with out another word, and without waiting for a reply.

Jeb watched him go with eyes that were far to knowing for the little bit of information that Jared had given him last night when he'd stumbled back into the caves with Ian's sleeping form held securely in his strong arms.

* * *

><p>Ian stood on a wooden chair in the center of his room, trembling, having tied the other end of the rope that was looped around his neck to his bed's headboard securely, held taunt by the strong silver hook drilled into the ceiling that it was tied around after the headboard.<p>

He tried to calm his racing heartbeat, but it wasn't working, his breath coming in soft, terrified pants as he tried to get up the nerve to step off the chair.

'Please god,' he thought desperately. 'Please don't let Kyle be the one to find his body. Or Jamie. The poor boy had already been through enough with losing Melanie.'

Ian shuddered, taking a deep-breath, then he moved his bare, left foot forward to the edge of the chair…

* * *

><p>Jared burst into Ian's room, his heart stopping as he saw the other man hanging from a rope that was fastened to the headboard of his bed, then tied to the silver-hook on the ceiling that every sleeping cave had, kicking the wooden chair out of the way quickly, not noticing it shatter against the back wall of the cave as he grabbed Ian around the waist and lifted him up to ease the pressure on his throat, cutting him free with a knife that he pulled out of the sheath at his belt.<p>

He dropped the knife on the ground, carrying Ian's limp form to the bed, laying him down on his back and straddling his waist quickly, pressing his palms to his chest after tilting his head back to encourage air-flow, starting to push down, let up, then push down again to get his heart pumping again, leaning down to fasten his lips to his, breathing air into his lungs slowly before pulling back and starting to pump with his hands again.

Kyle burst into the room with Jamie on his heels just as he started to breath for him again.

"_What the hell is going on_?" Kyle demanded of him.

"Get Jamie out of here," Jared returned as he kept pumping his chest with his hands.

Kyle, for once, seemed to sense that this wasn't the time for argument, shuffling a loudly-protesting Jamie out of the room before returning, watching Jared breath into his brother's mouth again before answering him breathlessly as he sucked in more air and kept pumping his hands.

"He tried to kill himself."

Kyle looked like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"No. He.. He wouldn't.."

"He did. I found him strung up and hanging from that rope near that chair."

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Not long."

Ian coughed just then, starting to breath again on his own now, his lashes fluttering open slowly, his eyes focusing on the face above his after a moment.

"J-Jared?"

A loud smack echoed through the chamber, and Ian stared in shock as he clutched at the right side of his face where it was now stinging and red.

Kyle stepped closer quickly, his hands fisted at his sides with anger at what Jared had just done to his brother, but the man's next words stopped him in his tracks instantly.

"You stupid fuck," Jared growled aggressively, glaring down into Ian's stunned face from where he still straddled the other male.

"Don't you _ever_ do anything like that again! Don't you _ever_ do anything like that to _me_ again! When I found you-" Jared cut himself off abruptly as his dark face twisted with anguish, his hands moving up to either side of Ian's head to grip him by the hair roughly to be sure that he had his attention.

"I thought I'd lost you.. That you'd- That you'd left me.. Why? How the _fuck_ could you think that was the way out? Did you even think of your brother? Of Jamie? Of _me_? How- How could you do that to _me_, Ian? I though that we were in this together! After last night.. I know that I didn't handle it the way that I should have, but.. I thought.."

"You thought what, Jared?" Ian spoke softly now, staring up into his face with something akin to hope in his eyes.

"I thought that you _needed_ me.."

"I _do_ need you, Jared, I do."

"Well, you have a fucked-up way of showing it!"

"Jared.." Ian whispered, his expression softening as he looked up at him, his left hand reaching out to touch Jared right forearm tenderly.

"I was frightened. You were so.. _angry_ last night.. I thought that you would tell everyone what I had done. That you hated me. I've kept my.. inclinations a secret all these years for a reason."

"Inclinations? What?.. You're not.. gay. I mean, you loved Wanda.."

"Um, hello? She was a worm. A beautiful worm, yes, but a worm. I _do_ love Wanda. I always will. I'm not _just_ gay, Jared. I like both. This world isn't only black and white. To some people it is, but I see the gray. If I eliminate one whole gender from my radar, I might not find the one that I'm meant to be with forever."

"You don't think that Wanda was your Soul-Mate?" Jared asked in surprise.

"I don't know," Ian admitted. "I thought that she might've been, but.. She's gone. I don't like to think of my Soul-Mate being gone where I can't follow. Where I can't touch them. Physical affection is very important to me. That's the main reason that it was so hard for me that she was inside Melanie. Where I couldn't touch her.."

Ian's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and Jared felt his heart melting in response, forgetting for a moment that Kyle was watching them, his hands loosening, gentling his grip on Ian's hair as he lowered his head to touch his lips to his lightly at first, then harder.

Ian shuddered, his body going limp beneath Jared's in submission, a moan of longing and surrender escaping his lips against the other male's.

Then Kyle cleared his throat, and they broke the kiss reluctantly to turn their heads and look at him.

"Homosexuality being wrong aside, Ian just tried to _kill himself_. Don't you think that Doc should take a look at him?"

Jared's face reddened with anger as Ian made a sound of intense-pain deep in his chest at his brother's words, nodding coldly to Kyle as he shifted himself off of the bed, and Ian, turning to scoop the injured man up into his arms carefully, not speaking as he moved past Kyle, feeling Ian trembling against his body with fear as they neared his brother.

Then they were past him and out into the tunnels.


	3. Chapter 2 Coming To An Understanding

**Thank You for your review! :**

**captainmoosen - I'm glad that you liked it so much! :) I hope it will continue to live up to your expectations!  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 Coming To An Understanding**

Jared stood next to Ian where he was lying on a cot in the hospital cave, holding his left hand in his tightly while Kyle spoke to Doc across the room about what had occurred.

"Jared.." Ian whispered, smiling briefly when the other man lowered himself down to his knees beside the cot so that he could hear him better, watching Ian's face closely, attentively.

"Please.. Don't leave me alone with Kyle. I know what he's going to say to me, and.. I just can't handle anymore right now. I _need_ you. I'm drowning, Jared, and you're my boat."

"And what happens when you get back to land?" he responded softly, their eyes locked together.

Ian understood that Jared was trying to ask what their future was with each other, if they had any at all.

"By the time that that happens, I don't think that I'll want to go back to shore."

"Then I'll stay in the harbor for you."

"No, Jared, boats are meant to sail over the waters. And I intend to sail with you as soon as I am able to manage it."

"Then I won't leave you, Ian. Not again from this moment on. I'll move into your cave with you."

"What about Jamie?"

"He's old enough to be on his own now until he finds a woman. Unless someone needs the other bed-space."

"What.." Ian swallowed nervously now as he looked at him with venerable eyes. "What will we tell people? Tell others?"

"If they ask?" Jared clarified.

Ian nodded.

"That we're in love."

Ian gasped softly, eyes wide with wonder now. "But.. Isn't that lying?.."

"Not really. Merely.. stretching the truth a bit. Because I'm going to do my damnest to take care of you, Ian, to give you what you need. And that includes, but is definitely not limited to, love."

Ian shivered, his blue eyes filling with moisture at Jared's words, trembling when the other man pressed his lips to his palm tenderly.

"T-Thank you.."

Jared nodded with a smile, brushing Ian's hair back from his face tenderly, but they couldn't talk any more just then because Kyle and Doc came over to the cot.

Kyle glared at them both when he saw their clasped hands on top of Ian's hipbone, but Doc merely looked surprised, starting to assess the damage to Ian's throat, probing at it carefully, noting the few times that the reclining man flinched in pain.

"Well," he said when he'd finished his exam. "Thankfully it seems that you'll be alright. Your throat will be sore for a few days, possibly a week, and you should avoid eating really hard foods until then. Would you like to speak to me alone about why this happened, Ian?"

"No, thanks, Doc, but.. Jared and I have got it sorted."

"Oh? Very well. But I'm always here if you need a listening ear."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kyle followed Jared back to Ian's cave; watching him lay his brother down on his bed gently, frustrated as he watched the other male tuck him in tenderly, then sit beside him on the mattress with his feet hanging off as he took his hand in his.<p>

"Jared, I wish to speak with my brother alone, please."

"No."

"_What_?" Kyle asked in disbelief, his eyebrows raised in response.

"No, I will not leave Ian alone. Not with you, not with anyone. Not ever again. Anything you have to say to my boyfriend can be said in front of me. And none of what you say had better hurt him. We've been through enough with losing Mel and Wanda. _Nothing_ and _no one_ is going to tear us apart. _Ever_."

"This is ridiculous. Barely a day ago you were rivals of a sort. And now you're…_dating_?"

"Yes," they answered him together, smiling at each other.

"_Fine_. Whatever," Kyle snapped at them both, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just want you to know that I don't approve of this, Ian."

Jared stood up at that, not releasing Ian's hand as he glared at the man's brother, actually making him shift back a step in reaction warily.

"He doesn't need your damn approval, Kyle. Ian's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"You can't treat me like this, Jared! I'm Ian's _brother_, _dammit_, and I won't let you keep me from him! _I love him_!"

"Well, you could have fooled me, you _fucking homophobe_! You-"

"Jared, please," Ian spoke up softly, placing gentle fingers on Jared's forearm, lovingly stroking the skin there before he turned to look at his brother.

"Jared is not keeping you from me, Kyle," Ian told him calmly. "He's merely keeping me from being further hurt emotionally by you. _You_ are the one keeping us apart as brothers with your attitude toward how I feel about other males. You may not have noticed, because I hid my feelings from you out of fear, but it has _always_ been that way. _I've_ always been this way. It's not about the _body_ that touches me, though I _do_ love Jared; it's about being _loved_. I _need_ love. It's so much a part of me that I can't even- can't explain it.. It's just _me_, so deeply ingrained that I can't fight it.. And I don't want to."

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?" Kyle asked in confused-irritation.

"That well I may be male, I am the Submissive, so, I am like Jared's girlfriend in that I love him and want him to take care of me, though I intend to help him and take care of him to when I can. Relationships are a two-way street of give and take. I want you to be a part of our lives, Kyle, but not at the expense of my happiness with Jared. If you want to see me, _us_, then you'll have to understand that. But, will you please go for now? I'm really tired all of the sudden. I'd like to sleep for a while."

"Will Jared be leaving as well?"

"That's up to him. I don't dictate his choices."

"I would like to stay," Jared said quietly. "If it won't bother you. You've been through a lot and need to rest."

"At this point I could probably fall asleep in the river room. I'd like you to stay, if you wouldn't mind it. At least until I fall asleep."

Jared nodded, shifting himself on the bed until he was facing him, his legs pulled up under him, smiling as he leaned down to kiss his forehead, then his lips tenderly, still holding his hand within his own tenderly.

"I'll stay…"


	4. Chapter 3 Love Branded On Two Hearts

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**captainmoosen - Well, this is just a story, but yes, I do think Kyle would be a homophobe. Most definitely. Jerk. :{} But, anyway, enjoy! I LOVED writing this chapter, and I hope that you LOVE reading it as much as I did! :)**

**Rachel - Awww, Thank You! :) That's a high compliment! :) I'm glad that you enjoyed it! :)**

**Magician Girl Mirani - Thank You! I do love the obvious pairings, like Harry/Draco, but I am trying to branch out into _all_ the things that I love as well! I want to be known as the writer that pushes all the buttons and boundaries of stories! That's why I've got so many categories under my name, and lots more to come in the future! It's going to be glorious! :)**

** ~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Author's Note : This chapter is _Fondly Dedicated _to ALL of you three, **captainmoosen**, **Rachel**, and **Magician Girl Mirani**! :) I couldn't choose just one of you, because _all_ of your reviews made me sooo happy! :)**

** Enjoy! :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 3 Love Branded On Two Hearts**

Ian cringed in reaction when he noticed some of the others in the cave casting Jared and him nasty looks where they stood working the soil for the community's crops next to Jeb, but then he relaxed with a smile when Jared's hand brushed his briefly, reassuringly.

"Don't let them others bother you, boy," Jeb said quietly. "Your relationship with Jared is your choice, not theirs."

"He's right," Jared agreed, nodding. "_You chose me_, Ian, because you love me, and I love you. We would be the bigger fools then they to allow them to win by separating us. We're great together, love, and they're the ones who are wrong not to see it, or even try to. We can take care of each other, and Jeb won't allow any harm to come to us, ever."

Ian nodded slowly, blushing light-pink across his cheekbones at Jared's endearment, touching his shoulder briefly with another smile as their eyes met for a moment, for eternity.

"Thank you, Jared. I know that you're both right, it's just.. I don't like people thinking badly of me, us.. I mean, we've not even consummated our relationship yet, and still they look at us as though we are tainted.."

"We _are not_ tainted, Ian," Jared said firmly. "But then, perhaps that _is_ why Kyle has done this.. With most of the community giving us the cold shoulder, maybe he believes that you will change your mind about wanting to be with me."

"_That fucker_!" Ian hissed softly, surprising the other men with his uncharacteristic intensity. "I will _not_ allow myself to be manipulated in such a way, especially by my own brother! I should.. no, nevermind, he's not worth it! Come on, Jared," he said, his voice quieting now as he set down his hoe. "I'm hungry.. Can we go eat?"

"Of course, baby. Let's go," Jared agreed, putting down his shovel.

"I'm feeling a bit peckish, myself," Jeb said in feigned casualness as he set down the bag of seed he'd been holding carefully. "I think I'll tag along with you both…"

* * *

><p>Ian stuck his spoon in his food, stirring it around to mix up the cinnamon sprinkled on the top, a soft gasp escaping him when he looked down into the bowl, his stomach actually heaving for a moment as he watched the huge, upside down black beetle's legs flail helplessly as it tried to escape the thick oatmeal, his face turning slightly green.<p>

"Um.. Jeb?" he said softly, scooping the beetle out of the bowl with his spoon to show to the older man. "I hate to be a bother and cause you more problems, but.. I can't just let them screw around with my food.."

"No, boy, you're right. Don't worry about it. They're the ones in the wrong. I'll call a meeting later, give you and Jared my full support."

"Thank you," Jared said to him gratefully, slipping his right arm around Ian's shoulders defiantly where the three of them sat on stools at the bar counter in the kitchen, stirring through his bowl to check it for anything nasty while Ian made his way over to the trash to dump his, then went to the sink to set his dishes in it.

Then he washed off the oatmeal from the poor, disorientated beetle gently, setting it down in a corner of the cave and watching it scuttle quickly away to hide in a small, deep hole in the rock in safety, grabbing a clean spoon and returning to Jared, the two of them sharing his oatmeal since it was safe to eat.

* * *

><p>Ian gasped softly into Jared's kiss, arching his back with a loud moan to press himself further up against the man atop him, a hungry whimper escaping his chest as Jared ground his hips down against Ian's harder, both of them obviously enjoying the friction despite the clothing still between them.<p>

"_J-Jared_!" Ian pleaded breathlessly, licking his lips as he stared up at him with heated, half-lidded eyes. "_Please_!"

"Please, what?" Jared asked him with a teasing grin.

"I.. I don't know.. Just..please. _I need you_!"

Jared shuddered at Ian's helpless, needy tone, growling softly deep in his throat as he lowered his head down again to kiss him roughly, his hands moving up to start to undo the buttons on Ian's shirt, placing his hands on either side of his ribcage once it was revealed, causing Ian to shiver in response as a soft sound of pleasure emerged from his suddenly parted lips.

"Oh, _Jared_..," he sighed in clear enjoyment. "Yes.. touch me, touch me.."

Jared smiled, running his hands over Ian's bare skin, feeling, and seeing, his breath hitch when he touched the soft, apparently sensitive skin around his belly button gently.

"_Jared_.." Ian whimpered, his voice somehow sounding both desiring and fearful of what was to come.

"Yes? What is it? Wait.. have you never done this before?"

"No, I.. I haven't.."

"With a man?" he asked, pressing for more details.

"Not.. not with anyone, no.. By the time I was old enough to.. consider it, the invasion had started, and.. and Kyle and I had to flee.."

"Oh, Ian.. I'm sorry.."

"Whatever for?" Ian asked in puzzlement as he stared up at him. "I'm not. It means that you'll be my first, as well as my last. I'm happy about that, Jared, not upset, trust me. I'm happy that I'm pure for you."

"_Ian_.." Jared said with a shudder, his lips pressed against his again suddenly, obviously hungry for more of him. "_I want you_.. _Now_.."

"I am yours, my Jared.." Ian said simply, kissing him back with a soft sigh as he shivered in expectation. "_Always_."

The kiss deepened quickly, and soon Jared was panting heavily, Ian wriggling his hips up against his unconsciously, soft cries and whimpers of delight and joy escaping him as Jared ground his hips down harder against his as they continued to kiss and touch each other eagerly. Jared's hands shook, but they were strong and sure as they moved to finish undoing the buttons on Ian's shirt, quickly baring the warm, smooth skin of his chest to his heated gaze, drawing a ragged moan from Ian when he lowered his head down to lick the small drops of sweat from his right nipple, causing it to tighten and contract, both of them beading up at the contact with his arousal, his eyes never looking away from Ian's as he took the need-hardened flesh into his mouth and _sucked_ the nipple deep.

"_Unghhhhh_, _Jared_!" Ian cried out, groaning as his hips bucked up against Jared's again involuntarily, panting softly and trembling, lifting his hands to touch Jared's shoulders, his fingers tightening with every gentle sucking motion of Jared's lips on his chest. "_Oh god_, _yes_.. _More_! _Please_!"

"More what?" Jared asked him softly.

He was now obviously just as affected by their actions together as Ian was, his right hand playing with Ian's other nipple, causing him to shudder and whine when he licked and nipped at the still-wet right nipple as he continued to look directly into Ian's eyes, licking his lips slowly, seductively, causing another moan to escape the throat of the shaking male beneath him in helpless response to his pleasurable torture.

"Take me, Jared.. Please.. I _need_ you inside of me.. Need it, _so much_.."

Jared shuddered, the last of his restraint evaporating as he growled low, his eyes burning as they stared into the other man's desperation-filled orbs, saying in a deep, soft whisper, "Strip for me, Ian baby.. I want to see you, all of you.."

Ian nodded quickly, sitting up and shrugging out of his unbuttoned shirt when Jared moved off of him to sit back on the mattress, watching him silently as he draped the garment over the headboard, his gaze turning even hotter when Ian's fingertips trailed over his own bare chest, teasing Jared briefly before drifting down to his belt, undoing it, followed by the button and zipper on his pants, shoving them down and off to toss them atop the shirt. Jared reached out to him, and Ian gasped softly, trembling, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as Jared's hands moved down his sides, stopping just above the waistband of his light-gray briefs.

"May I?.." Jared asked quietly, smiling tenderly as he watched Ian's lashes flutter against his cheekbones with every feather-light caress of his fingertips over his bare hipbones.

"_Please_.." Ian requested breathlessly, never opening his eyes as he shifted his body up to his knees to make it easier for him, panting softly and shivering with anticipation as he felt him slide the last of his garments off and toss them away.

Jared was shocked at his own violent response to the sight before him, his belly tightening quickly as he looked at Ian. The other male sank back down onto the mattress in a seated position, his eyes still closed as he crossed his slim, but muscular legs like a pretzel, leaving his groin area open for perusal, and _touching_, and the venerability of his position caused an involuntary groan of pure appreciation to escape Jared's throat in a rough, animalistic sound that surprised Ian into finally opening his eyes. He did so just in time to watch in frozen wonder and shock as Jared lowered his head down between Ian's thighs, uncrossing his legs and spreading them wider gently, looking up at Ian with dark, hungry eyes.

"J-Jared.. What?.." Ian breathed in question, his eyes full of helpless desire.

"_I am going to devour you_.." Jared growled low, his eyes burning still, scorching Ian's skin with his gaze and causing him to flush, feeling as though his entire body was on fire with want, burning for Jared's touch desperately.

Then Jared moved his head forward quickly, his eyes never leaving Ian's as he took the other man's stiff flesh into his mouth, relaxing his throat with surprising ease considering his inexperience with other men, taking Ian's cock down to the hilt in one unpausing motion. Ian cried out unconsciously, his right hand flying to tangle the fingers deep within Jared's hair, his face tightening at the pleasure, sweat beading over his forehead and the narrow bridge of his nose as he fought the instinctive reaction to buck his hips, not wanting to hurt him with the motion, knowing that there was no way Jared could take him that way, even if he would want to, which Ian somehow instinctively knew he would not.

"_Ahhhh, Jared_!" he cried, his eyes actually misting over with moisture at the _honor_ that he felt that the other man would want to do this for him, especially since they hadn't been together long. "_Oh, god_.. _Jared, Jared_.."

Jared pulled off of him slowly, looking up at him as he swiped his warm tongue over the broad head of his excitement, causing it to glisten attractively with saliva, whispering to him softly with hot, affectionate eyes, "_Tell me you like it_!" Jared commanded him roughly. "_Tell me you need it_!"

"_I like it_.." Ian whimpered, his whole body shuddering violently when Jared licked him again, longer and slower this time as he watched Ian's reactions to him attentively. "_I need it_.."

"_Tell me you want me to suck you until you come so hard it hurts you so good_!"

"_Please_!" Ian begged him, his hot tears finally spilling over to slip down his cheeks slowly, every line and part of his body vibrating with tension, practically screaming his obedience and submission, as well as his intense joy that Jared seemed to know instinctively what he needed from his lover. "_Please, Jared_! _Love me, love me_.."

Jared growled again at his tone, causing Ian to shiver and whimper unconsciously, curving the warm palms of his strong hands around the trembling man's hips to hold him firmly in place, lowering his head again to take him back into his mouth, causing Ian to tense, watching him tilt his head back and moan long and low in helpless reaction as his eyes closed, his lashes fluttering against his cheekbones, ragged cries and soft whimpers torn from his throat with every slick, delicious feeling tug of Jared's lips on his aching member.

Then Ian tensed further under his hands, and Jared knew he was close to the breaking point, so he pulled his mouth off of him, licking a full, hot strip from the underside of the base of his throbbing cock to the tip, rasping his tongue over the head with rough tenderness to encourage him to let go, his eyes flashing with heat as he sat up, kneeling on his knees between Ian's widely spread thighs as he watched him shudder and convulse, kissing him hard to muffle his loud wail of pleasure as he came with an intensity that bordered on violence, spending himself in spurts of hot, steaming jets of liquid that seemed to go on and on forever against Jared's clothed stomach, some of them even spattering high up across his shirt covered chest impressively.

Ian went limp with exhaustion now, slumping forward against Jared's seed-spattered, fully-clothed chest, sighing in contented-happiness when Jared's strong arms surrounded him securely, making him feel _safe_ and _warm_, _wanted_ and _loved_, for the first time since… he wanted to say since Mel and Wanda's death, but it would not be true. He had _never_ felt this way. Had _always_ wanted it, but _never_ felt it. _Until now, here in Jared's tight embrace_. The truth of his thoughts made his eyes burn, more hot tears spilling over to slide down his face, tasting their salt on his kiss-swollen lips as he wept, his shoulders shaking as he started to sob against Jared's chest, barely feeling the other man lay him down on his back on the mattress gently, lying near him on his right side, the fingers of his left hand so filled with obvious tenderness as he stroked Ian's sweaty hair back from his exertion-flushed forehead and face lovingly.

"Why do you weep, Ian, my sweet?" Jared whispered into the delicate shell of Ian's small ear on that side, causing the man to tremble in reaction to his low, clearly aroused and slightly raspy voice.

"B-Because, I.." Ian panted breathlessly in answer, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathed in air desperately. "I'm s-so.. _So happy_… God, I.. I've _never_.. P-Please, don't.. Don't ever l-leave me, J-Jared.. It would ruin m-me.."

"Ian, what-" Jared began in bewilderment, stopping his tongue at Ian's next actions.

"_P-Please, Jared_!" he pleaded, rolling onto his side as well to face him quickly, grabbing his left hand within both of his own in the same motion, his face clearly earnest and worried, almost fearful as he looked at him. "_Promise me you'll stay with me, always_! You.. You knew _exactly_ what I needed, without even having to ask me.. I'll _never_ be able to find that again.. Not in any man. It's rare, so rare.. Please, promise me that you'll love me forever.."

"Fuck, that must have been some blow-job.." Jared tried to joke, but his voice was strained and shaky in reaction to the intensity held in Ian's voice and eyes.

"_It's not about that_!" Ian hissed, his face twisting almost as though he were in pain. "It's about _you_! The way that you _touch _me, the way that you _talk _to me, the way that you _dominate _me.. _I need it_! It makes me feel.. _safe_ and _warm_, _wanted_ and _loved_.. _Needed _and _desirable_.. I _need_ that.. _I fucking need you, Jared_! _So much_.."

"_Shhh_.. I promise, Ian.." Jared soothed him, stroking his hair and face with plainly loving caresses, smiling when Ian visibly relaxed, his tense muscles loosening as he shivered, smiling at him with obvious relief and gratefulness.

"_Thank you_.." Ian whispered with a shaking voice, another soft whimper escaping his throat when Jared leaned closer to kiss his lips briefly, tenderly, before pulling back slowly.

"You're welcome, sweetness," Jared replied with a short nod and a grin of amusement tinged with loving exasperation. "But I wasn't finished speaking yet. You're beautiful, Ian. Not your body, though it is of course, but your _heart_, your _soul_.. The way that you _responded_ to me, the way that you… surrendered _everything_.. I have _never_ seen _anything_ so.. _glorious_, so _wonderful_.. And you gave it to _me_.. _Me_, though I know not the reason of it…"

"I _feel_ you.. In here..," Ian explained, putting the palm of his right hand on his own chest, just over his beating heart, his cheeks flushing pink lightly in response to Jared's words, and his own. "I _know_ that I can trust you with _everything_, all that I am, all that I need. You are my _Soul-Mate_, I know that now, my… _Beloved_, the _Master _of all of me, my body, yes, but also my _heart_, my _soul_. All are yours, fully and completely. _For always_."

Jared nodded, licking his own lips, and Ian was surprised to see that he looked nervous.

"I.. I think.. that I feel it, to. I felt.. something.. something, inside you.. calling out to me.. And I just.. _responded _to it.. To _you_. I couldn't seem to do anything less. I've never.. never reacted that way.. Not with any woman. And Mel and I never.. She wanted, of course, but.. She was too young, and I didn't want to risk bringing an innocent child into this world. I just.. Somehow, I just.. _knew_ what you _wanted_, what you _needed_ from me.. I _felt_ it-," Jared covered his own heart with his hand now. "-in here, like you said. It's _strong_, Ian, _so strong_.. Strong enough almost to frighten me.. I can't let it, or you, go.. I think that the loss of this.. connection would kill us both.."

Ian nodded, his naked body trembling with nerves, love, and need as he stared across the small space between them.

"I know…"

Then Jared was kissing him deep, his fully-clothed body atop his bare one before Ian could even blink, his hips settling into Ian's groin easily when he instinctively encircled Jared's waist with his legs, the hardness of his cock pressing against Ian's bare bottom through his pants, almost, but not quite, slipping between his tight, firm cheeks. Ian moaned in reaction as they continued to kiss hungrily, his hands clutching at Jared's shoulders while soft whimpers and cries escaped him as Jared rocked his hips against his roughly, grinding his apparently large cock against the crack of his ass with no apparent hesitation.

"_Ahhhhh, god, Jared_!" Ian cried out quietly against his mouth. "I wish that we could stay like this forever, with you right where you are now.. Where you belong.."

Jared laughed breathlessly against his mouth, tugging him closer by the hips so that they were pressed together even tighter, nipping at his red, swollen lips with his teeth gently, playfully.

"Somehow I think that the others might have something to say if I tried to carry you everywhere naked in my arms with my cock pressed against your firm, sweet ass like this. But, they can't stop us from doing anything that we please and desire here, in our home together.."

"No, they can't.." Ian whispered, staring up into his face with soft eyes and a smile. "I want you inside me, Jared love. Claim me for your own. _For always_."

Jared shuddered and groaned, kissing him as he reached into the deep pocket of his own pants, pulling out a small tube of lubrication and a condom, though Ian had no idea how on earth he had gotten them down here in the hidden caves. Perhaps he had found them on one of the raids above ground for food. Jared tossed the items onto the mattress and ended the kiss with obvious reluctance, pulling back to look down at himself so that he could undo his own belt and the button and zipper on his pants, pushing them down and off to toss them aside, Ian starting to work on the buttons of Jared's shirt, moaning again against Jared's mouth as he drew the shirt off and threw it away without even looking, enthralled as he ran his hands over Jared's warm, beautifully smooth back finally, trembling and panting loudly while touching every inch of Jared's body that he could reach, bucking his hips up against his desperately.

"_Unghhhhh, Jared, oh god, please_! _Come inside me, quickly_!"

"_Shhhh_, Ian Sweetness, calm down.." Jared soothed him, kissing his forehead tenderly as he stroked his hair and face. "Don't rush me. I don't wish to hurt you."

"O-Okay.."

Jared kissed his mouth again, hard and brief, before sitting up to shed his boxers, tossing away the last barrier between them before moving atop him again in the same position as before, only this time his rock-hard cock slipped perfectly between the twin swells of Ian's firm buttocks, causing him to whimper in delight and shift his hips against Jared's with a soft whine of need, his wide eyes soft and pleading with him.

Jared smiled in response, a soft, playful growl escaping his throat as he reached for the lube, slicking up the fingers of his right hand with it thoroughly, moving his cock out of the way to slip one between Ian's lower cheeks, pressing the tip to his hole, touching and exploring him gently, then wriggling it against his tight little pucker to tease him playfully.

Unfortunately, all it did was backfire on him, because Ian gasped and arched his back, baring his throat to Jared in surrender as his legs relaxed and parted further, his apparently eager little hole loosening slightly as it _pulsed_ against Jared's fingertip almost hungrily, causing Jared's belly to tighten painfully at the surge of pure lust that swept through his body in response.

"_Fuck, Ian_!" he growled harshly in his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and _sucking_ on it hard before releasing it reluctantly, enjoying Ian's soft cry of pleasure in response as he rasped his hot tongue over it briefly before continuing to speak softly. "You're so _damn beautiful_, so _hot_ for me, _all for me_! I want _you_, _so much_.. _Gonna fuck you,_ _so hard_! You.. you make me lose control, Ian sweet.."

Jared shoved two fingers deep inside Ian's tight heat abruptly, causing the man to thrash and wail in reaction, panting and trembling as he slowly adjusted to the foreign presence deep inside of him, his face twisting briefly before smoothing again as he relaxed back into the mattress with a soft sigh, smiling up at Jared contentedly. Jared had stilled above Ian when he wailed shrilly, worried that he had harmed him somehow by pushing too hard and too far too fast, but when he reached for their unspoken, emotional bond, he didn't feel pain, or fear, or reluctance to continue from Ian. He felt.. desire, love, passion, surrender, pleasure… and a _need_ that went so _deep_, that was so _piercing_ in it's intensity that it _hurt_, _aching_ for fulfillment deep within Ian's heaving breast.

But he still wanted to be sure that he was alright, so he asked him softly, "Are you okay, my sweet Ian? Have I hurt you?"

"No, my Beloved Jared," he replied with another smile. "I am well, very much so. It is good. _So good_."

"Good. Can you take one more finger yet, or would it be to much?"

"Yes, I can take it, I promise."

Jared nodded, slowly and carefully adding a third finger beside the other two inside him, watching his jaw clench and tighten in reaction briefly, relaxing faster then it had the first time, another soft sigh of delight escaping Ian's parted lips as Jared kissed him gently on the mouth and wriggled his fingers inside him, making Ian pant and moan helplessly in response to his actions.

"_Oh god, my Jared, please, yes_!" Ian pleaded, jerking as a brief scream escaped him when Jared's fingers brushed over something deep within him that made brief, repeated flashes of bright-white light explode in front of his eyes. "_Yes, oh yes, there, touch me right there_!"

Jared shuddered, pulling his fingers out to withdraw them from inside him, causing Ian to cry out with loss and emptyness, but he _needed_ to be inside Ian _right now_, angling his hips into position for the dive. Ian seemed to understand then, without him even saying anything, so he tightened his legs where they still encircled Jared's hips, shaking in anticipation as he watched Jared rip open the condom and slip it onto himself securely before slicking up his length with more lubrication, groaning loudly when Ian's warm palm encircled him gently, guiding him to rest against the _hot_, _pulsing_, _open_ and _willing_ entrance to his _wanting_, _needing_ body, the both of them frozen in that moment as they stared into each other's eyes in silence.

Then Jared was pushing into him quickly.

Ian gasped again at the burning pain that filled his nether regions like fire, throwing his head back as his eyes shut tightly while he whined softly at the intense pressure of Jared's hard cock forcing it's way inside him, his face covered in sweat and tears of hurt when he finally opened his eyes after Jared had stopped, having gone as far within him as he could go, staring up at him wordlessly.

"Are you alright, Sweetness?"

"Yes, I'm alright. It's fine," he said in a voice tight with pain, but also holding truthfulness. "It burns, but it is a good pain.."

"How can pain be good?.." Jared asked in bewilderment.

Ian smiled up at Jared as he relaxed slowly when the pressure lessened, or perhaps, he merely became accustomed to it's presence, and the sheer beauty of the sight made Jared's breath catch in his throat and lungs soundlessly as he looked at him.

"Because it means that I am now yours.." Ian replied quietly with gentle eyes. "And you are now mine.. _Forever_."

Jared growled low, nodding and kissing him again roughly, his passions clearly roused once more by his explanation as he started to move slowly and carefully, withdrawing halfway before rocking back into him quickly, causing Ian to whimper and moan, his toes curling down tight with the agonizing pleasure that Jared made him feel, his hands clutching at Jared's broad shoulders, clinging to him as he panted and shook with delight and the motion of their moving bodies.

Jared sped up his movements when he sensed that Ian was ready, their hips moving in sync, Jared's thrusting into Ian, and Ian's thrusting into Jared's thrusts, the only sounds that came from them now groans and moans of pleasure, soft panting and whimpers, and whispered exclamations of delight and quiet pleas for _more_, _deeper_, _harder_, from Ian.

Then Jared tensed suddenly, arching his back, thrusting into Ian even faster now, causing the other man to jerk and wail sharply at the return of the painful, but lovely, sting as Jared opened his body further then Ian had thought was possible, watching Jared's mouth open soundlessly as he tilted his head back, baring his throat to Ian before stilling completely, his muscles obviously tense and straining, toes curled down tight where his feet rested sole-up on the mattress, groaning loud and long as he finally released inside Ian's willing body.

The almost animalistic beauty of the sight was enough to push Ian off over the ledge, and he screamed against Jared's mouth when the other man kissed him hard as they fell together, Jared pulling out of him reluctantly after to discard the condom and toss the lubrication onto the nearby dresser, pulling Ian into his arms and rolling them both so that Ian lay atop him, his head resting on the mid-point of his chest with his left cheek pressed flat against his bare, sweat-glistening skin and his eyes closed as he breathed in and out slowly, peacefully, lifting his right hand to stroke Ian's damp hair tenderly, kissing his forehead lovingly, his eyes soft and tender as he smiled up at the ceiling of the cave before closing his eyes as well.

"Fuck, I've never come so hard in my life.." Jared panted, his eyes still closed as he continued to stroke and caress Ian's face and hair. "You're.. amazing, Ian.. And so beautiful when you release.. God.. Just.. _Thank you_.. thank you for sharing this, yourself, with me.."

"I couldn't have done anything less.." Ian whispered with a smile, nuzzling his cheek against Jared's chest with a soft sound of affection deep in his throat. "You're _The One_, Jared. I can _feel _it. My Soul's Mate. The One that I can surrender myself to unconditionally. The One that I can trust completely to care for and love me. Not that I want to, far from it, but I can't fight it. It just _is_. It's _right_. _I love you, Jared_."

"_I love you, too, Ian_," Jared promised him truthfully. "Not that it's any of my business, but.. The way that you are, the way that you react to me.. Surrender all to me.. How could you possibly have been happy with Wanda?"

"I would have managed. I loved her. A part of me still does, and always will. I would have been okay, content at least, if not happy, though I think that we would have done well together, if we had been given the chance. But.. the way that I am, I mean, how I am with you.. _That_ Ian is a part of me as well, _is me now_. With Wanda… I was ready, willing, to let him die, to be with her, because I loved her. But now.. now that I have.. been with you, let _him_, _that_ Ian, out of the closet, so to speak, I.. I couldn't.. Could never force _him_ back inside, back into the cold darkness where he has been _alone_ for so many years.. It is too late for that, despite what Kyle thinks to be true. You have claimed _him_, _me_, and it is done. You will now hold him forever in your arms. Your embrace, where he feels _safe _and_ warm_, _wanted _and _loved_, _needed _and _desirable_. Where he is yours and yours alone."


	5. Chapter 4 Brothers

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**captainmoosen (No, it's not weird at all. It _was _very emotional. Even I thought so. :))**

**Magician Girl Mirani (Wow... Thanks for your long review.. :) I _really _liked that you enjoyed it so much. :)),**

**Both of you enjoyed it so much! :)**

**So, I _Fondly__ Dedicate_ this chapter to you both! Enjoy! :)**

**Perhaps I'll update again on Friday if I get some reviews. I have three chapters completed, including this one. :)**

**There's stuff coming in the next two chapters that I KNOW you will not see coming until it hits you on your head! lol. :)  
><strong>

** ~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 4 Brothers**

Jared and Ian lay curled together beneath the thick sheets on their bed, spooning, Jared at Ian's back as he held the sleeping man against his strong chest, smiling down at his peaceful expression as he stroked the hair back and away from his face and closed eyes tenderly, lowering his head down to press a brief, but thorough, kiss to his slightly unturned lips.

When he looked up again, he was shocked to see Melanie's brother standing in the doorway to their cave, but he concealed his reaction well as the young boy came closer with an uncertain, almost hurt expression on his face.

"Jaymie?" he asked softly so as not to waken Ian. "What is it?"

"Why… why did you abandon me, Jared? Why did you leave our home? I thought… I mean, I know that M-Mel.. My sister, is gone, but.. I thought that we were family, and you just… left me, all alone. Without even saying anything, or asking me how I felt.. You just left me.."

"_Oh, Jaymie_.." Jared gasped, softening his voice again when Ian moved, stretching against him a little and groaning quietly in his sleep before relaxing again back against his body. "Come here, please."

Jaymie blinked, but he came closer, kneeling down on his knees beside the bed, remaining silent as Jared reached across Ian and took Jaymie's hand with his gently, looking directly into the boy's eyes as he spoke to him.

"I _have not_ abandoned you, Jaymie. We _are_ family. I'm very sorry if I hurt you by making you think otherwise. We will _always_ be family, and you can always come to me. _For anything_. That's a promise. I _loved_ your sister, and probably always will. She was taken from you too soon, from everyone here. She was a good, loving woman who deserved better. So was Wanda. But not everyone gets what they deserve, because the world isn't perfect. I just.. I couldn't stay there anymore.. Alone in that bed, tormented by her memory and fading scent. It would have killed me inside eventually, Jaymie."

"And.. Ian? Kyle said.."

"Forget anything Kyle said to you. He's wrong, and I want you to ignore him, please. I _love_ Ian, Jaymie, and he loves me. Not the same way that we loved Mel and Wanda, because you can never love one person exactly the same as another since every person is different, but it _is_ love. He needs me, and I need him. I _need_ to be _needed_, to be _loved_, as does Ian. I know what most of the others think of us being together, but I just can't believe that love is wrong. I hope that you'll be able to come to terms with this, at least eventually, and that you won't turn your back on me, on _us_, like the others have done. I don't want to lose you, too."

"You'll never lose me. I could never do that to you, Jared," Jaymie said firmly, turning his hand now where Jared held it to take it in his own hand. "Or to Ian. You're my brother, Jared, blood doesen't matter. And now.. Ian is my brother, too. Because of you. We are a family, Jared. Just.. Just please don't shut me out again.. It _hurt_.. It hurt _bad_, Jared. I _missed_ you.."

"Yes," Jared said, looking a little emotional to Jaymie's surprise as he squeezed his hand, smiling as Jared squeezed back gently in return. "We are brothers, family. All three of us. I swear.. I promise that I will _never_ shut you out of my life again. I'd hug you right now if I could to seal it, but it'll have to wait until Ian wakes. He's exhausted."

"I'm sure," Jaymie said with a wide grin.

"_Jaymie_!" Jared yelped softly at the boy's expression, looking at him with eyes wide with shock.

"Oh, come on, Jared," Jaymie teased him as he released his hand with obvious reluctance. "I'm a teenaged boy. I know what sex is. Sure, it's a little bit different in this case, but the main points are the same essentially. Insert tab A into slot B, yada, yada, yada. I get the picture."

"Jaymie, we didn't.."

"What? You didn't have sex?"

"No, we didn't."

"Then why is he so tired?"

"Because we made love together."

"But I don't see the difference, Jared."

"You will, someday. You'll meet a beautiful girl, a woman who will mean the world to you. Who will be your air, your water, your very life. I want that for you, because I want you to be happy, Jaymie."

"Mmmm… Thanks, Jared," Jaymie hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe someday. But.. until then, can I stay here? Move in with you and Ian? Please?"

"_What_? You.. You want to move in with us?.."

"Yeah, I do. I don't like to be alone either."

"_Oh, Jaymie_.. I do understand, but.. I just don't know. Three men in one of these small caves is a little cramped.."

Jared sighed inwardly when he saw Jaymie's face fall, unhappiness filling his eyes as he sniffled a little softly.

"Hey, don't cry, Jaymie.. It's okay, really. I promise that I'll talk to Ian, see how he feels about it. Okay?"

"Okay.. Thanks, Jared."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Jeb began, speaking to the entire community that lived within the large cave below the ground. "I've gathered you all here today because I want it known here and now, that I support what Jared and Ian are trying to do together. I am well aware that most of you are not pleased with this development, and I do understand, at least, to a certain point. But, I implore you to think deeper. Their girlfriends, the women that they had thought they would spend the rest of their lives with, just died. They are yet grieving. Is it really so unexpected that they chose to turn to each other for comfort? What would any of you do in that situation? I'll bet that turning to a friend would be one of you first thoughts?"<p>

"That's all well and good, Jeb," Kyle spoke up now, causing Ian to cringe in response against Jared's side where the other man had his arm around his shoulders where they stood near Jeb and Jaymie. "But don't you think that having sex with each other is taking that "comfort" just a little too far?"

"I suppose that would be a valid point," Jeb commented with a nod. "At least, from your prospective.-" Kyle looked smug now. "-But, that's _if_ they are having sex-," Jeb continued, causing Kyle's face to turn defiant again now. "-I have seen no signs at all that they are. Sure, they smile at each other, touch each other, exchange small, pecking kisses, but I have never seen it go any further, nor even begin here. I argue that they are merely friends who love each other, and that all of you are barking up the wrong tree here. But, even if you aren't, and they _are_ having physical relations, being intimate, you can believe every damn word I say when I tell you that _I don't care_. That still does not give you the right to be cruel to them, to hurt them, or to put a _live fucking beetle_ in Ian's oatmeal this morning! Not only did it upset him greatly, but it also wasted some of our precious food since it was not fit to eat afterwards, and that I will _not_ tolerate! If this, or anything else happens to them, mark my words, the one who does it will be found and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law down here. If we are to survive, then there can be no room for hatred and prejudices. Have I made my position clear enough on this matter?"

"And if we don't want to live around, or have our children raised around, a pair of queers?" a random woman called out from the crowd.

"Then feel free to leave," Jeb said flatly. "Though I have no idea where you'll go. But this is my land, my caves, and I will _not_ accept prejudice and hatred of any kind here. The next person to say _anything_ derogatory about my boys is gonna feel my strong backhand across their face."


	6. Chapter 5 Seducing Kyle

**Thank You for your review! :**

**Magician Girl Mirani- Wow.. I LOVED your review, and the length of it! :) I like to hear feed back and ideas from my readers! :) We'll see about the Doc thing, maybe. Who do you think he'd be with, though?.. I got nothing.. Of course, I haven't read the books in a while, and was shocked that I actually remembered how to spell Jodi's name.. :)**

**Author's Note :**

**This chapter is _Fondly Dedicated_ to **Magician Girl Miran**i**

**THANK YOU! Really. :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, and, if I get another review before I have to go home, I might post the next chapter as I have two done including this one! :) I hope I can, 'cause I really want to know what you think about where I decided to take it! :) **

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 Seducing Kyle**

"Hey, Kyle, could you give me a hand here, please?"

Kyle stopped walking in surprise at the voice, backtracking a little ways until he found the small cave where the voice had come from, going inside curiously.

The sight that met his eyes stunned him into immobility.

Jaymie was bent over in front of him, fiddling around with something, and his ass was high and firm in his tight deep-blue jeans, shocking Kyle when his mouth watered in almost instant reaction, and he had to clench his suddenly shaking hands into fists to stop himself from reaching out to touch those rounded, perfect swells of flesh.

"W-What…," Kyle began, clearing his throat before continuing in a firmer voice. "What are you doing?"

* * *

><p>Jaymie chucked inwardly at the uneasiness in Kyle's voice, his lips curving into a devious, slightly scary smile.<p>

He could literally _feel_ the weight of Kyle's intense gaze glued to his ass, but he acted as if he had no idea, moving his bottom in one last natural looking, but completely calculated, wriggle before straightening and turning to face him and answer, lifting his right arm to wipe the thin layer of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, noting how Kyle's eyes followed the movement briefly before focusing on his face.

"I'm trying to dismantle my bed," Jaymie replied, his tone implying that it should be obvious, crowing inside in triumph when Kyle's face flushed red with outrage at his implication.

_Success_!

"I can see that, but, why?"

"Because I'm moving to a different cave. This one… It has too many memories of my sister..," he said softly, lowering his eyes now, shameless enough to play the sympathy card. "I'll.. I'll never forget Mel-Mel, but.. I need to move on with my life. She wouldn't want me to grieve forever, and.. I don't want to.. I want to be happy.."

"Of course," Kyle said in understanding, moving to help him dismantle the bed now. "Where are you moving to?"

"It's a cave just a little ways down the corridor," he answered him as they started to pull the bed into pieces for transport.

Kyle nodded, helping him carry the parts of the bed and the mattress to the cave that he pointed out to him with a toss of his head in the right direction, and they had to make several trips.

Then they put the bed-frame back together and tossed the mattress back onto it, Kyle noting the two smaller beds that had been pushed together to form one large bed on the other side of the cave.

"Who else sleeps in that cave?" Kyle asked him while he followed Jaymie back to the cave that they had taken the bed from so that he could gather up his personal belongings into a small gray plastic crate.

"Jared and Ian," Jaymie said, deliberately infusing his voice with reluctance to confuse Kyle as he gathered up his small collection of tattered paperback romance novels, several nick-knacks, and the clothes that he wasn't wearing and placed them within the crate carefully, as well as any belongings of Mel's that Jared had left behind when he had moved out.

"_You're moving in with them_?" Kyle gasped in shocked horror.

"What choice do I have? I don't want to be alone, and Jared's the only family that I have left besides uncle Jeb. Just because him and Mel never got the chance to get married doesen't make him any less my brother. Blood doesn't matter."

"But.. but doesen't it bother you?" he asked incredulously.

"Doesen't what bother me?" Jaymie asked him, feigning cluelessness as he turned to look at him with calm, clear eyes.

"_That Jared is gay_!"

"Oh. That."

"Yes, _that_!"

"No, it doesen't bug me that he made love to Ian. Why should it? He's my brother. I love him, so I support whatever makes him happy. He's a good man, a good brother to me. He deserves to be happy. Besides, Jared's not gay."

"Then what the hell _would_ you call it?" Kyle asked, looking really agitated now. "He _fucked_ my brother! You admit it."

"_No_, Jared _made love_ to Ian," Jaymie insisted, clearly surprising Kyle when his voice finally turned sharp with anger in response to his words, his eyes now flaring with an inner emotional fire. "Jared isn't gay. He's.. He's.."

"He's what?" Kyle prodded, obviously struggling with this conversation immensely, his face twisting into an almost anguished grimace as he turned away from him.

"He's Ian's," Jaymie finished firmly. "He's not interested in other guys, only Ian. He _loves_ Ian. Because Ian _loves_ him, Ian _needs_ him, and he _needs_ to be loved and needed. Therefore, he _needs _Ian. Ian is the one who initiated their relationship. Ian _chose_ him, Ian _wanted_ him. Ian _got_ him. It's that simple."

"Now see here, you're not making any sense, Brat."

"Oh, wow, you move fast, Kyle."

"Huh?" Kyle asked in confusion, pausing in his tirade to stare at him warily, not liking the roller coaster ride of rolling emotions that this kid had tossed him onto ever since asking him for his help.

"Well…," Jaymie teased him, shocking Kyle when he smiled at him coyly from beneath slightly lowered lashes. "You went from checking out my ass directly to pet names. That's kind of a big jump, isn't is?"

Kyle couldn't seem to find his voice, or pick his jaw up off the floor to use it, so Jaymie continued to speak, more serious now.

"You underestimate the strong lure of a properly Submissive male. It's powerful. So powerful.. To feel a strong male body beneath your own. Limp and compliant to your every whim.. Surrendering himself willingly to your every wicked desire.. It's very heady. Almost like a drug.. Jared's very strong, but not strong enough to resist that."

"And how did you discover this?" Kyle finally managed to ask him in a voice that was slightly strangled.

"From Jared's own mouth. We had a long talk together while Ian slept after."

"Well, forgive me for not believing _Jared_," Kyle said sarcastically, seeming to have regained his equilibrium again temporarily.

"I figured that's what you'd say, so, I dare you to kiss me."

"_What_?" Kyle gasped, staggering mentally, clearly struggling once again as the boy threw him for another emotional loop.

"You heard me," Jaymie said, setting down his crate of belongings as he looked at him calmly. "If you're so confident of your iron control and strength to resist, then I dare you _to kiss me_. Unless you think that you're not man enough for it?"

"Careful, Brat," he cautioned him now, his eyes flaring with the fire of anger at his challenge as he stepped closer to him, backing the boy up against the wall slowly as he walked toward him menacingly. "My control has limits, and you're fraying the rope. Fast."

"_Ohhh, Kyle_..," Jaymie pretended to moan, playfully mocking him in a deliberately higher-pitched tone of voice as he lowered his eyelids to half-mast, knowing well the sensual look it gave to his young face from posing in mirrors before the invasion. "You make my pussy _so wet_ for you.."

Kyle growled softly as he reached out at last, taking hold of Jaymie by the arms roughly, pinning him against the wall as he stared down into his face intensely.

"I have no idea just what the _hell_ you've been reading, or what you're playing at here, but you _are_ going to regret it when I'm through with you, Jaymes. Count on it."

Jaymie remained silent, staring up at him from beneath his lashes with a coy, maddening smile, causing Kyle to growl softly in frustration at the boy's seemingly fearless behavior, taking his chin roughly by the hand, his other hand twisting into the hair at the nape of Jaymie's neck, pulling the boy's head back aggressively by the surprisingly soft, silken strands, finally slamming his mouth down onto his almost painfully.

He was _shocked_ when Jaymie sighed softly, the sound peaceful, almost happy as he relaxed against him, the boy's arms moving up to twine around his neck as his lips parted beneath Kyle's, inviting him in with a small moan of obvious longing, feeling his slender body trembling against his own, unable to stop himself from pulling Jaymie closer, tighter against himself as he suddenly buried his tongue in the _welcoming_, warm wetness of his mouth.

Kyle couldn't restrain a loud groan as he kissed the other male.

The boy's gaping cavern was _hot_, tasting of tormenting heat and soothing honey both, one of Kyle's hands moving down to grasp his left hip, the other suddenly cupping the right cheek of his taunt backside through his jeans, squeezing the tight flesh harshly as he had wanted to do so badly earlier.

Jaymie's small gasp in response pleased him, and he smirked inwardly as the boy whimpered softly and rolled his hips against Kyle's, but his mind went blank in amazement, completely and truly _stunned_ when Jaymie shuddered and moved his feet where he stood, spreading his legs wide so that Kyle's hips were suddenly where he'd _never_ thought them to be, his groin fitting perfectly between the soft, clearly willing, thighs of another man, a boy, feeling Jaymie's hard cock pressing against his own tightly.

And yet… He couldn't manage to muster the force of will necessary to retreat and pull away, soft, quick pants escaping him against Jaymie's mouth as he lifted the boy up by the hips so that his feet left the floor of the cave, pinning him there securely with his back to the wall, literally, watching his red, flushed face as he started to rock their hips together, grinding his cock against the boy's despite the tough fabric separating them.

Jaymie's eyes were half-lidded, his face flushed with color at the pleasure as he stared up at Kyle's face above his own, looking so _alive_ as he panted and writhed as much as he could, moaning softly in the man's strong arms.

Then, Kyle started to rock faster, increasing the pressure of hard, tender flesh on hard, tender flesh, and he felt his stomach muscles clench down tight when Jaymie tensed, his face twisting with pleasure, one hand clutching at the fabric of the shirt that covered Kyle's left shoulder, the other beside his own arched back to cling to the dirt wall of the room for balance, scrabbling for purchase with arousing scratching sounds as he whimpered and cried out, unable to hold it inside anymore as the pressure intensified to an almost painful degree.

"_Ahhhhhh_! Oh gods, _Kyle_!" Jaymie managed to hiss out breathlessly. "You feel so.. so _good_, pressed against me like this! So _right_!"

Kyle was lost within this terrifying madness, unable to do anything but thrust repeatedly against Jaymie's shaking body, essentially fucking him with his clothes still on, knowing deep down that it didn't matter that he wasn't actually inside him.

This act alone was enough to damn him. Damn them both. And Jaymie yet an innocent before this day.

Kyle was so royally screwed. He prayed to anyone still listening after this that Jared _never_ found out about what they had done together.

He'd be out for blood. Kyle's blood.

Then he was suddenly pulled abruptly from his thoughts when Jaymie jerked against him, moaning long and low as he tilted his head back, baring his throat to Kyle as he came finally, clearly spilling his seed within his jeans as he clung to him by the shoulders now, whimpering again as he shook against him, his saliva-wet lips parting to whisper softly on a contented sigh, "Kyle.."

Kyle shuddered as he increased the speed and the quantity of his thrusts, as well as the pressure, helpless to resist this as he worked himself to pleasure's peaks over the boy, shocked once again as a thrilling tingle traveled up and down his spine at the thought that Jaymie actually _liked_ and _enjoyed_ what he was doing to his body, _liked _to be _taken_, _possessed_, _Dominated_, by him, by _him_, and that was all it took, a loud, rough groan torn from Kyle's throat reluctantly as he too spilled inside his pants like an untried youth, the sound ending in a name when he finished spending his own seed as he continued to rock against the boy, "_Jaymes_!"

Jaymie smiled, his eyes drifting closed as he felt Kyle lower him back down to stand on his feet gently, feeling a brief brush of shaking fingertips touch his right cheek before he opened his eyes just in time to catch a brief glimpse of Kyle's retreating back as the other man _fled_ from him, obviously severely shaken by what had just happened between them.

Jaymie sighed as he slid down the wall to sit on his bottom by the gray crate of his belongings, but there was a small, contented smile on his lips as he leaned against the side of it limply.

Kyle would resist, he knew he would try with all his considerable control, but in vain, Jaymes knew deep within him.

Kyle _would_ return to him for more of the bliss that they had shared with each other freely. The aching, intense, toe-curling bliss.

He would have no choice in the matter.

It was only a matter of time until he came back.

And, Jaymes vowed that no matter how long it took, he'd be waiting for him patiently with open arms and the saucy smile that seemed to drive the other male to a powerful, wonderful, all-consuming lust-induced haze of need for him.

Jaymes was still slumped against the crate with only his contented smile for company when Jared and Ian found him there twenty minutes later.


	7. Chapter 6 Kyle Mine

**Thank You for your review! :**

**Magician Girl Mirani - *smirks a little* Yeah, I didn't figure that you would expect that, at all! :) I would say, seventeen, maybe eighteen, just to be on the safe side, though I honestly prefer seventeen for some reason. :) I'm not sure how old he is in the book, but, I have to make him older in this, I think, so that it's appropriate lawfully for them to be involved. Yes, it _was _totally priceless what Jaymie did! I LOVED writing it, so much! ;) And, yeah, Kyle will be tormented about what happened.. Poor baby.. :) **

**I suppose that I could make up a character for Doc, yes. How 'bout you come up with a description for him, age and all that stuff, and I'll do his background, name and personality? I would like it if he had green eyes, though.. Shade doesn't really matter, I just like green. :) And, should he or Doc be the Dominant partner? It's been a while since I read the book, so I don't have a feel for him, but, if the other character's younger, then it would make sense for Doc to be the Submissive partner, yes?**

**Anyway, enough from me, and, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, too! I know I did! :)**

**And, you can have the chapter dedication again since you're the only one who reviewed again! :)**

**This chapter is _Fondly Dedicated _to **Magician Girl Mirani**!  
><strong>

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 Kyle Mine**

"Are you alright, Jaymie?" Jared asked him in concern when they found the boy in the now empty cave, sitting beside his small crate of belongings with his back against the dirt wall and an odd smile on his face as he stared off into space.

"Hmmm?" Jaymie hummed thoughtfully as he stood up, reaching for his crate as he smoothed his features so as not to make his brothers suspicious enough to ask him what he'd been doing, as he really didn't want to lie.

"Of course. I was just packing my things. My bed's already moved."

"I can see that," Ian said with a nod. "Did you do it all alone? That's a big job by yourself."

"No, I had help."

When Jaymie left the cave, they followed him back to theirs, realizing that he wasn't going to divulge anymore about his mysterious helper.

At least, not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>Jaymes heard a soft moan that he recognized as Ian's drift across the darkness to his ear where he lay curled up on his left side with his eyes facing the dirt wall on his side, burrowing deeper under the blankets for warmth with a quiet, sleepy sigh, closing his eyes, intending to drift off.<p>

Then his eyes flew open again quickly when he heard Ian and Jared start to whisper to each other.

"Wait, Jared..," Ian protested with obvious reluctance. "We can't.. Not with Jaymie just across the room now.."

"Don't worry, Ian my sweetness. Once that kid's out for the night it'd take an army marching past here to wake him."

"I don't know, Jared.." Ian said, his resolve obviously failing him, and Jaymes pictured Jared's hands running over his body, teasing him to wakefulness with his touch.

"Well, I am, lover. Please, Ian.. Let me in.. I _need_ to be inside you.. I _crave _it.."

"_Unghhhh, Jared_!" Ian moaned again throatily. "Oh gods and stars, I… I _need_ it, too.. Need you, so _deep_.. _Take me_!"

"_Fuck, yes, baby_!"

Jaymes heard Ian gasp sharply, easily picking up the slick, slightly squelchy, moist sounds as Jared used lubrication to prepare him, Jaymes's hand trembling as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants slowly so as not to draw attention, slipping his right hand inside as he heard the sound of tearing paper as Jared opened one of his many condoms, starting to stroke his quickly rising cock slowly, languidly, hearing Ian cry out with pleasure and some pain, listening to Jared murmuring endearments and reassurances to him softly to soothe him.

Jaymes increased the speed of his fist on his cock as he listened to the many noises and whispers as Jared and Ian made love, biting his lower lip harshly to prevent the loud moan that was rising in his throat from bursting forth as he closed his eyes once more, starting to spin a fantasy in his mind that it was _Kyle's_ hand touching him, _Kyle_ pinning _him_ down on the mattress on his back, _Kyle _making love to _him_, touching _him_, kissing _him_, sucking on _his_ skin hungrily, and, finally, piercing _his_ virgin, innocent flesh with his hard, hot, glorious rod, loving _him _gently, fucking _him _with the same fierce, painful _need_ and _desire_ that had charged their encounter earlier, his eyes shut tightly with his agonizingly good release, panting softly with exertion as they fluttered open again slowly, shocked when he realized that the cave was completely silent now but for the quickened breathing of Jared and Ian in the other bed.

All three of them had found release at the same time, though the other two males didn't know it.

Jaymes wriggled out of his pants and seed-spattered undergarments, careful to be quiet as he did so, leaving the clothes beside him in the bed as he was too tired to toss them to the floor, then he fell asleep with a contented smile on his face and his hand lying palm up on his pillow above his head as though waiting for someone to appear and clasp it within his own securely, protectively.

* * *

><p>Kyle groaned in shame as he banged his forehead against the dirt wall beside his bed again, his right hand a blur between his bared, spread thighs where he sat facing the wall on his knees on the mattress, his other hands fingers curled tightly like claws as he clutched at the wooden headboard for balance, his whole body shaking, glistening with sweat as he fucked his own fist to thoughts of Jaymes.<p>

He _couldn't _get the boy out of his head, no matter how hard he tried to do so.

Seeing the boy's face, his eyes, his hair, over and over watching his lips part like a favorite scene in a beloved movie, shining with their mingling saliva from all the _kissing_ as he whispered _Kyle's _name like a prayer, like a plea for more.

_Fuck_, he was so _hard_ that it _hurt_!

Kyle shuddered violently, a part of him horrified as he envisioned what it would be like to take the boy fully, imagining sinking into the tight, hot, willing body beneath his own to have him, possess him, taking the other male's innocence, but, despite his severe mental anguish, that was all it took, a groan of burning agony escaping him, muffled as he bit his lip 'till it bleed while he spilled his release, covering the sheets and a small patch of wall in front of his hips in his thick seed, entirely overwhelmed when it just kept coming, seemingly without end.

Kyle collapsed onto his bed on his back limply, trembling involuntarily as he wiped the blood from his stinging lip with the back of his right hand as he lay there for several long minutes, panting heavily, shocked at how exhausted and weak he felt after that.

It had never been so.. _intense_ for him before..

Not even with Jodi before she had been captured and stolen from him.

He could only assume that it wasn't the _actions_, but the _person_ that made the difference.

The difference was _Jaymie_, _Jaymes_. _His Jaymes_.

There was no denying it now.

He had loved Jodi, and still did, wherever she was now, but.. _Nothing_ could compare to the way that Jaymes had made him feel in that one brief encounter.

It had extended so far past merely physical reactions that it scared him. _Deeply_.

Kyle growled in wariness and indecision as he cleaned himself up with a soft cloth, pulling his underwear and his pants back up, redoing the zipper and the button before wiping off his sheets and the wall as best as he could before he got off the bed and redonned his shoes and socks, washing the stink of the sweat off his face quickly, as well as any lingering blood from his hand and lips before leaving the cave in search of Jaymes.

What he planned to do when he found him, he wasn't sure yet.

He just.. he _needed_ to see him again.

He couldn't fight the draw, the pull, just like Jaymes had described to him how Jared felt about Ian.

* * *

><p>The second that Kyle saw Jaymie again, everything, all his worries faded into the background.<p>

His shame, fear, uncertainty.. The consequences..

None of it seemed to matter anymore as he stared down into the boy's loving, trusting eyes, his voice hoarse with emotion as he spoke finally in quiet tones so as not to be overheard by anyone else nearby.

"Jaymes.. Can we talk?"

"Of course, Kyle. What about?"

Kyle glanced around them quickly, not surprised to see Jared and Ian watching them both closely with suspicion.

"Not here. Come with me. Please?.." he requested, softening his command to a plea when he realized how rude it sounded.

"Okay."

Jaymie followed behind Kyle in a strained silence to his cave, not really surprised when the other man reached out to him as soon as they were inside, drawing him into his arms to hold him close against his suddenly heaving chest, but shocked when he felt Kyle's tears falling onto the cheeks of his own unturned face, opening his eyes in reaction to look up into his wet orbs.

"What have you done to me, my Jaymes?.. All that I can think about is kissing you, touching you, tasting you.. I can't- Fuck, I.. It hurts.. _So much_.. What did I do that deserved this torment?.."

Jaymes blinked at his words, clearly horrified as sorrow and tears filled his own eyes in response to the _agony_ in Kyle's voice.

"Oh, gods, Kyle, _no_. I.. I _never_ met to hurt you. I only.. I wanted to help you see how it can be.. _I_ wanted to see how it can be.. with you. I.. I _needed_ to know.. I _needed_ you.. I'm so s-"

"_Shhh_.." Kyle soothed him, pressing a fingertip to his moving lips to silence him, his eyes gentle with caring despite the lingering tears as he brushed the tears on Jaymie's face away with his thumbs. "Don't be sorry. I understand why you did it, that's not what I met.-" Kyle lifted a hand, placing it palm down on his own chest, over his strongly beating heart. "-It _hurts_.. It _aches_, Jaymes, and.. You're the only one who can make it stop aching.. Please make it stop.."

Jaymes gasped softly when he realized what Kyle's words actually meant.

That his heart hurt for _him_. For _Jaymes_.

"_Kyle_.." Jaymes breathed, reaching his hands up, threading them into the silken hair on the back of his head, pulling his face down to his to kiss him tenderly.

Kyle groaned at the feel of Jaymes's soft lips molded to his, suddenly clutching the boy closer against his strong body tightly, dipping his tongue inside briefly when Jaymie's lips parted willingly for him.

"Gods, _Jaymes_.." Kyle moaned low. "My sweet little Bratty Flower. I can barely believe that I jacked-off to the memory of the things that we did together.."

Kyle was surprised when Jaymie smiled at that statement, though he really shouldn't have been he supposed, brushing his cheek over his until his mouth reached Kyle's ear, kissing and licking it once each before whispering in reply, "So did I.."

Then Kyle shuddered, unable to remember what he had been about to say as his eyes slid closed when Jaymie's hot mouth closed over the outer edge of his ear, his lips tugging on the flesh with gentle sucking motions, shocked by how _arousing_ the sounds that he made doing so were, a pained-whimper actually escaping him when his still-tender cock started to perk up and look around inside his pants.

Jaymes pulled back, stopping his erotic attentions when he heard Kyle make a sound of pain involuntarily.

"What's wrong, Kyle? Don't you like it?"

"Yes, Jaymie, I.. I like it. Ear-sucking is good, though I have no idea where you learned it.. I'm just.. Sore.."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kyle shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his own groin helplessly.

"_Oh_!" Jaymes said in sympathetic understanding. "You're still sore from earlier?"

Kyle nodded, looking embarrassed as red tinged his cheekbones at his question.

"Yes, I.. It was a rather.. intense release. As much as I want.. Maybe I shouldn't.."

"Of course. I can be patient, Ky. Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"Um.. I guess so, yes. How?"

"Strip out of your clothes and lay down on your back on your bed. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>When Jaymes returned, Kyle's eyes were closed where he lay naked on the bed, and he didn't know if he was asleep or just dozing in wait for his return.<p>

But when Jaymie climbed up onto the bed beside him, Kyle's eyes opened briefly, then closed again as his lips curved into a smile.

Jaymie smiled as well, though Kyle didn't see it, scooping some of the ointment into his right palm from the small round container that he had brought, closing it and setting it aside on the bedside table before curling his hand around Kyle's cock, hearing him hiss softly in pain at the touch as he started to stroke him slowly and carefully, spreading the cream over the entire length efficiently.

"_Shhh_.." he murmured to him as he finished and let go, moving to lie down near him on the bed on his side, laying his right arm over Kyle's bare chest as he snuggled in closer. "It will help it heal faster. It's a secret family recipe for healing chafed skin."

"Mmm.." Kyle hummed to let him know that he was listening as he slid his right arm around the boy's shoulders affectionately, pulling him even closer against his side. "Thank you, Jaymes."

"You're welcome.." Jaymie said with another smile, pulling the covers up over them both to cover Kyle's nakedness in an almost possessive manner before laying his head on the other man's right shoulder contentedly. "It's the least I can do since it hurts because of me.."

* * *

><p>Kyle was jolted out of sleep when he felt something heavy land on his bare shoulder where the blanket had slid down to uncover it partially, his eyes flying open to stare up into Jared's dark, angry orbs, about to sit up in alarm as his eyes widened slightly, but Jared's hand held him down firmly and he was reluctant to struggle and risk waking Jaymes.<p>

"_Don't wake him_," Jared hissed in warning, echoing Kyle's own concerns before he let go of his shoulder with obvious reluctance. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"I.. Jared.. It's not what it seems.. Nothing happened."

"_But you're naked_!" Jared growled, and Ian was nodding in agreement where he stood behind his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I.. Yes, I am. I won't deny that. But, Jaymes is not. I haven't touched him inappropriately, Jared."

"Then what _is_ going on?" Ian requested sharply of his brother.

"I.. We.. _Fuck_, I.. This wasn't how I wanted this conversation to go, but.. Jared.."

"_Yes_?"

"I.. I want your permission to Court your brother."

"_What_?" Ian gasped, his eyes widening in shock at his brother's words.

Jared was staring at Kyle with brows drawn in obvious confusion. "But.. I don't understand. You're a homophobe."

"Yes, I was. I've been.. horrible to you both, and I am.. _so sorry_ for it. I was wrong, and.. When I'm wrong, I admit that I'm wrong. I think.. that's part of what Jaymes wanted when he set out to seduce me.."

"_Seduce you_?" Jared gasped in disbelief. "Innocent Jaymie, _seduced_ you?"

"Jaymes is no innocent, Jared.. Or, if he is, it's in body only. He knew more than enough, he _was_ more than enough to seduce me.. out of my heart.."

"_Mmmmm_.." Jaymes hummed softly, stirring now from sleep, shifting closer again against Kyle's side where he had moved away unconsciously while they slept, moving his right hand up palm down to touch the left side of his bare chest just above the nipple, his voice throaty and filled with sensual warmth at first when he spoke. "You're such a flatterer, my Ky..-" Then Jaymie gasped, sitting up quickly with suddenly wide eyes when he realized what he'd heard, making sure that Kyle remained decently covered while he stared at Jared and Ian in horror. "-_Fuck_! Oh gods.. I'm done for now.."

"Calm down, Jaymie," Jared soothed him verbally. "We were only talking. If Kyle is what makes you happy, then.. You have my blessing, my brother."

"What?.." Jaymes asked in confusion. "You mean you're not.. angry with me?.."

"No, Jaymie," Ian reassured him. "We only want you to be happy."

Jared held out his hand to Ian with a smile, and Ian reached out to take it with a return smile, linking their fingers together tightly as they left the cave to leave the other two men alone to be together in peace.


	8. Chapter 7 Just Come Home Safely

**Thank You for your review! :**

**Magician Girl Mirani (I'll look at your suggestions when I get back so that I can get started on the next chapter when the Soul will appear. I've decided that I want to make him a Rogue Soul with an interesting past.. You'll have to just wait and see! lol. :))**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~  
><strong>

**Chapter 7 Just Come Home Safely**

"Okay, everyone," Jeb said seriously, looking out over the crown that had gathered for the meeting that he had called.

"As you all know, we're starting to run low on most of our food supplies, so, we have to send some of you out on a raid again. Now, obviously, we don't want to draw too much attention, so I believe that three will be enough to go, like usual. If no one has any objections, I've chosen Jared, Ian and Kyle to venture forth for us on this mission. They're the best that we have at doing what needs to be done. No complaints? Good. Then the three of them will leave as soon as it gets dark outside the caves."

* * *

><p>"Kyle.." Jaymie whispered, shuddering when the older man pulled him closer into his gentle embrace, kissing the boy's forehead tenderly before pulling back to look down at his face curiously.<p>

"Yes, my Flower? What is it?"

"Please, be careful?.. I don't want to lose you. Don't.. I mean, promise me that you won't let them take you away from me?"

"I won't, Sweet Jaymes.. I will do _whatever_ it takes in order to return to your arms, darling. After all, I have yet to fully experience the gift of your delightful little body, yes? I look forward to doing so upon our return home."

"You.. Really?.." Jaymie asked him almost timidly. "You mean it? Is that a promise?"

"_Mmmm_.. Aye, Flower, I do mean it. Every word. And, yes, that's a promise."

"Kyle?.."

"Yes, Jaymes?.." Kyle asked him patiently.

"I love you.."

"Ah, what?.." he asked, surprised by his firm statement.

"I love you," Jaymes repeated, looking wary now, almost bruised by his reaction to his emotional words.

"I.. Uh, I love you, too."

"No, you don't.." Jaymie sighed softly with a slow shake of his head and a slightly sad smile, squeezing Kyle around the waist tightly. "But, you will. And for now, that's enough. Just.. Come home to me safely?.."

"I will, my Flower. I swear it."

Jaymes sighed, releasing him reluctantly with a quiet sniffle, accepting Kyle's pecking kiss upon his unturned lips with a slightly happier smile, watching him follow Jared and Ian, who were holding hands, out of the cave's narrow exit and into the dark night…


	9. Chapter 8 Raiding, Return Home Plus One

**This chapter is Dedicated to _Magician Girl Mirani_, for her idea to introduce a new character that's not in the original book, and she decided on his basic look with my help, though, I decided to use both of the eye colors she suggested. That was a stroke of brilliance. :) **

**So, I hope you like him so far, and there will be a lot more about, and from, Calihan in the next chapter! :)**

**Also, enjoy Kyle and Jaymie's first time in this chapter as well! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 8 Raiding, Return Home Plus One**

Jared and Ian crept along the long, dark hallway of a deserted house together, while Kyle stood guard at the other end of it, keeping his eyes on the door, cautious incase someone came home or came calling.

Jared and Ian had just started filling the five large black duffel bags that they had brought with food and other supplies when the front door opened quietly.

A young man dressed in light blue, slightly baggy scrubs and white sneakers on his feet walked through the door way and set his bag down beside it before even realizing that Kyle was there as he was so tired.

When he did, his eyes went wide behind his elegant silver-framed glasses, definitely a unique look, as one eye, the left, was a beautiful shade of emerald green, the right a dark forest green, like moss, obviously nervous as he ran his right hand through his shoulder length, dark brown hair slowly as he stepped inside further and shut the door securely, obviously talking to Kyle when he finally spoke quietly.

"Why are you here?" he asked, only then hearing the noises from the other rooms, letting him know that there were at least two others in his house.

"Raiding for supplies, obviously," Kyle drawled arrogantly in reply, striding over to the other man quickly and grabbing him by the back of the neck, obviously searching for a scar as he peered at the revealed skin there before releasing him, finding nothing.

"You could have just asked for them," the stranger said calmly, not appearing at all fazed by Kyle's manhandling of him. "I would never deny anything to anyone in need if I had the power to give it to them."

"Uh, huh," Kyle said warily, obviously not believing him. "If this is your house, why were you out so late?"

"I'm a healer. They needed me at the hospital. There was.. a mother. Expecting. She went into labor, so they called me in even though it was my day off, because she was my patient. She.. They didn't make it.. I.. I tried.."

The healer walked over to a chair by the obviously long cold fireplace, sitting down and hanging his head in his hands with his eyes closed now.

"I tried so fucking hard.."

Kyle was surprised to find himself at the other man's side in an instant, his left hand placed on top of the man's head sympathetically.

"Hey.. I'm sure that you did your best.." Kyle said softly, gently. "That's all anyone can do. They're in a better place now. I know that doesen't make it any easier to bear, though."

"No, it doesen't," the man replied, looking up at him sadly with his different colored eyes. "I'm Cal. Short for Calihan."

"I'm Kyle. Short for Kyle," he said, actually getting a small smile out of the other man for that. "So, Calihan, why haven't you tried to call your alien buddies down on us, since you obviously have some sort of deal going on with them, even though you aren't one?"

"You're kidding me, right?.." Cal said, surprising Kyle with the bitterness in his soft vocal tones. "After everything they've put me through? I'd rather tell them to go away and fuck themselves. I only do as much as I must to survive here, nothing more. I _hate_ what they've done to this world. It tears me up inside everyday.. If there was even a chance that someday they might leave, I'd be there, just to flip off their ships as they leave the atmosphere."

"Wow.. You must really hate them.."

"I _dislike _them, as I dislike anyone who thinks that anything gives them the right to take another's life, even to be able to live their own more enjoyably. Anything that has to do that shouldn't exist, anyway. It's selfish and wrong."

"I agree," Kyle said truthfully. "How would you like to come with us, Calihan? We could use another good healer."

* * *

><p>Once Kyle had explained the situation to them, Jared and Ian reluctantly agreed to bring Calihan along with them all, but they insisted on him being blindfolded for the entire trip back to the caves, as they had no idea how much he actually could see without his glasses, leading him deep inside before removing it for him and handing him his glasses back, watching him put them back on, settling them on the bridge of his thin, sculpted nose securely before giving him a tour of his new home.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is the kitchens," Kyle said as he walked through the caves, Calihan at his side, Jared and Ian behind them holding each others hands as he pointed out the places that he named for him.<p>

"The crop cave, the river room, the wash room, the sleeping corridors, Doc's hospital,-" Kyle's voice was abruptly cut off by the high-pitched, excited sound of another, a small blur approaching them at high speed.

"_Kyle_!" Jaymie practically shrieked, throwing himself into Kyle's open, waiting arms, plastering himself to Kyle's chest tightly, clinging to him, his arms twined around the man's neck as he fastened his mouth to his, kissing him, heedless and uncaring about those watching them.

Kyle was helpless before the boy, as always, unable to do anything but return his boyfriend's kiss eagerly, both of his hands going to Jaymie's waist, clutching at his Mate's lower back just above his tight blue jeans as they ravaged each other's mouths equally, soft whimpers escaping Jaymie's throat against Kyle's mouth as they kissed for a minute more before pulling back with obvious reluctance, though they continued to hold each other close.

"I missed you.." Jaymes said softly, trembling as Kyle pressed his forehead against his, staring down into his eyes tenderly.

"I missed you, too, baby.." Kyle said truthfully, kissing his hair gently. "Jaymes, this is Calihan. He's a healer. We raided his house for supplies, and we have his car, too. He wanted to come. Calihan, this is Jaymie, my Love."

"I am?.." Jaymes asked him hesitantly in obvious surprise, but also pleasure.

"Yes, you are."

Jaymes shuddered, shocking Kyle with the intense _hunger_ in his kiss as he again attacked his mouth.

"_Oh_,_ god_.. _I love you_, _Kyle_.. _I_ _need you_.."

"Okay. Jared?.. Can you and Ian finish the tour for Calihan and then introduce him to Jeb and Doc?"

"Of course," Jared agreed pleasantly, though he did wince a little at the thought of what Kyle and his little adopted were going to do together.

"_Have fun_!" Ian called playfully as the couple walked away up the hall together holding hands and smiling at each other. "Use protection, and don't do anything that Jared and I wouldn't!"

Kyle's amused voice floated back to the group.

"In other words, do everything?.."

"_Precisely_!" Ian said gleefully, waving to them both until they disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh<em>, _god_.." Kyle groaned, his right hand covering the back of Jaymie's head tenderly, shuddering as the shirtless boy's head bobbed up and down rapidly at the level of his crotch as he eagerly went down on Kyle's cock.

"Where the _hell_ did you learn all this stuff?.."

Then Kyle cried out, screaming as Jaymes took him over the edge now, the boy swallowing rapidly, taking everything that he had to give him as his fingers played with Kyle's hardened nipples, squeezing and twisting them gently as he licked Kyle's now soft cock clean lovingly, pulling back a little to stare up at him as he licked his own lips slowly to collect the rest of his lover's seed left there.

"_Fuck_!" Kyle groaned, shudders of pleasure continuing to travel through his body as he stared down at Jaymie while he panted softly.

"I never stood a chance once you decided that you wanted me, did I?.."

"Nope," Jaymes answered him, smiling smugly as he popped the 'p', deliberately drawing Kyle's attention back to his lips. "As to where I learned this stuff, I didn't. It's instinctive. I just do to you what I think would feel right to me.. It's worked so far, judging from your reactions to me.."

Kyle didn't speak, but his expression in response to his words was enough to melt Jaymie's heart, the boy trembling with anticipation as Kyle rose up quickly, pushing Jaymie back gently to lay on his back on their double-wide bed, his head resting on the soft pillows as the older man's naked body came down to rest on top of his half-clothed one, a shaky moan escaping his throat as Kyle kissed him, submitting to his attention with a soft whimper.

Then Kyle reached down between them with his right hand, still kissing him as he unbuckled Jaymie's leather belt, then undid the button on his tight blue jeans, managing to pull them down and off of him without breaking the kiss thanks to Jaymie's cooperation, tossing them away to lay near his own on the floor before he tugged off the boy's boxers as well when he lifted his hips up for him again, doing the same with the scrap of fabric as he had with his pants before finally breaking the kiss reluctantly to stare down into Jaymie's eyes with a smile, visibly pleased when Jaymes smiled back at him.

"Spread your legs for me?.." Kyle asked him softly, producing a blush the color of pink rose petals on the boy's cheeks in response, but Jaymes nodded wordlessly, spreading his thighs open wider for him obediently.

Jaymes gasped softly when one of Kyle's fingers probed at his opening, spreading himself open wider instinctively, his upper thighs quivering as the finger slid inside him easily thanks to the lubrication that Kyle had applied to it thoroughly, whimpering with pleasure as he stretched his virgin entrance a little before adding a second finger carefully.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked him gently, and with more patience then he had known himself to possess as he continued to prepare him tenderly. "Does it hurt?.."

"A little.." Jaymie said with a nod, but then he smiled up at him. "Though it mostly feels good. I like knowing that it's you who's touching me so intimately, only you. I always love it when you touch me, because I love you."

"I love you, too, Jaymes," Kyle said truthfully, twitching his fingers inside the boy before adding a third slowly.

Jaymes tensed then, crying out in what Kyle thought to be pain before Jaymie whimpered, a soft moan escaping his heaving chest before he started to beg him for more.

"_Oh, god, Kyle_! _Please_! _I need you, please, come inside me_!"

Kyle nodded, withdrawing his fingers from him carefully before lining his naked body up with Jaymie's equally naked one, kissing him gently as he opened and applied a condom, then readied himself with more lube so that he would cause him the least amount of pain possible before slipping himself into his boyfriend's body slowly but steadily, watching his face as he did so.

Jaymie winced only once, yielding his body to Kyle for their mutual pleasure, a loud moan escaping him as Kyle started to thrust within him slowly at first, then faster as Jaymes slid his arms around his neck, clinging to him unconsciously as he trembled and whimpered softly beneath him.

Soon they were both coming, Kyle shuddering as their sweat mingled irrevocably, pulling out of Jaymes reluctantly to discard the used condom and the wrapped before slumping down atop him, careful not to hurt him with his heavier weight as he kissed him tenderly, their tongues tasting each other's mouths equally for seemingly endless minutes before they drifted off to sleep together peacefully beneath the covers.


	10. Chapter 9 Getting To Know You

**Thank You for your reviews! :**

**Phoenix xxxxx, LifeRequiresImagination, Magician Girl Mirani**

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry that there isn't much of Jared/Ian and Kyle/Jaymie, but I was trying to set the scene for Doc and Calihan in this chapter. :) ****I promise the next one will have more of the other couples in it! :)**

**Anyway, enough from me, and Enjoy the chapter! :) **

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 9 Getting To Know You**

"So, your name is Calihan?.." Jeb asked the other man where he stood beside Jared and Ian where they held each other's hands tightly, the couple clearly happy to be safely back in the caves, their home.

"Yes, it is."

"He's a healer," Ian explained, smiling at Jared when the other man squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Kyle said that you could use another healer," Calihan said softly, his two differently colored eyes pleading slightly with Jeb behind his elegant, silver-framed glasses. "I want to stay here. I can help, if you'll let me, if you'll trust me."

"I don't know you, boy," Jeb replied, his voice gruff, though not unkind. "But I'd trust Jared and Ian with my life, so if they checked you over and say that you're safe for everyone here to be around.."

"Actually," Jared spoke up now to explain. "It was Kyle who examined him."

"_Mmm_.." Jeb hummed thoughtfully, scratching his chin briefly as he spoke. "Then I'll be having that talk with him before I make any decisions, but you can stay here for now."

"You'll probably have to wait until tomorrow, at least," Jared said, looking slightly uncomfortable when Jeb turned his suddenly narrowed eyes on him.

"And why is that?.."

"Because Kyle's in bed already," Ian answered him softly. "With Jaymie…"

"Oh. Fine, then. Take healer Calihan to meet Doc. Then you two can scamper off to your own room like I know you be wanting to."

"Alright," Jared agreed with a nod.

"Of course," Ian agreed as well, Calihan nodding to Jeb respectfully before following the other men as they turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Doc, this is Calihan," Jared introduced them. "Calihan, this is Doc."<p>

"Cal is a healer," Ian explained quietly, leaning his head against Jared's left shoulder when the other man wrapped that arm around his waist tenderly.

"We raided his house for supplies while we were out and about, but since we brought him, we wound up bringing everything that we could of value, even his car. He's here to help you."

* * *

><p>"So.. What should I do?.." Calihan asked professionally once Jared and Ian had left the hospital together.<p>

"My medical tools need cleaned," Doc snapped out in reply, not looking at him as he spoke. "There's alcohol in that crate over there, and the bowl that I normally use to do it in."

"Right," Calihan said, obviously bewildered by his sharp tone of voice as he went to gather up the supplies and tools efficiently. "Um.. Did I.. Do something wrong, Doc? You seem upset.."

"Damn right I'm upset! They brought you here to replace me! They just don't have the guts to say it to my face, that's all."

"_What_? _No_! I.. I'm not here to take you job, I don't want it, I swear. I would never agree to that. I'm only here to help you, but.. If you don't want me here, I'll go. I'd rather stay with you, where my skills can be of some use, but I'll go."

"No, you can stay. It's not like it matters anyway. Maybe I _should_ be replaced. I'm not getting any younger, after all."

"You shouldn't say such things," Calihan said as he poured the alcohol from its plastic container into the bowl and stared to clean the metal knives and scalpels carefully. "I'm sure you're a great doctor. You'd probably have to be in order to handle working in this kind of environment and conditions."

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't even know me."

"I wasn't being ridiculous.." Calihan replied softly, sounding a little hurt by the older man's words. "Though you're right otherwise. I _don't_ know you, but.. I would very much like to."

"_Are you flirting with me_?.." Doc asked incredulously.

"Am I?.." Calihan teased him, then his face became more serious as he turned to face him now. "I confess. You caught me, Doc."

The older man frowned at him, drawing himself up to his full height, his posture stiff now as he spoke.

"I'll have you know that I am very, very straight. And married."

"Oh.." Calihan sighed, his face falling with disappointment at his words. "I'm sorry, then. I just.. thought I felt something.. But it's okay. I'll find someone, someday.. I'll.. get back to work now."

"Good," Doc said shortly before turning away from him to get started on one of the many other things that needed doing to keep the hospital clean and safe for it's many patients.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahh<em>, _Jared_!" Ian moaned, his arms twined around the other man's neck as he cried out where he lay beneath him while his lover moved inside him between his widely spread thighs. "_Yes_! _Don't stop_! _Hhaa_, _harder_, _please_!"

"_As you wish_.." Jared panted in reply, moving faster inside him now, sweat dripping from his hair and forehead with his wild exertion.

Ian moaned again, convulsing beneath him with pleasure as he came hard and fast, Jared doing the same within him, then slumping down atop his boyfriend's trembling body after pulling out of him with obvious reluctance to remove and discard the condom.

"_Oh_,_ god_.." Ian panted softly, clinging to Jared as they both recovered slowly. "I love you, Jared.."

"I love you, too, Ian. _Always_."

* * *

><p>"So.." Calihan asked Doc a couple hours later. "If you're married, why aren't you wearing a ring?.."<p>

"We're.. She and I are sort of.. estranged right now. Living here.. It's been harder for her then it's been for me. I was never much of a social butterfly, but Sharon.. Sharon used to be. Losing that side of herself to the invasion made her very bitter. Nothing I say to her seems to make any difference anymore. Why were you looking at my hands, anyway?.."

"Because they're sex-" Calihan replied, cutting himself off quickly as pink colored his cheekbones and nose quickly. "Uh, I meant steady. You have very steady hands. Reliable. Maybe.. maybe I can help you with your.. with Sharon. I've been told when I take the time away from work I can be very romantic."

"Why would you do that when you want me for yourself? You made that fact very clear from the beginning."

"Because.. You're a good man. You deserve to be happy. Even if it isn't with me. Regardless of what I want, if Sharon is your destiny, then it would be wrong of me to even attempt to stand in the way of it. I would never do that to anyone that I lo- that I cared about.."

"Oh," Doc said, looking slightly uncomfortable now. "Thanks anyway, Calihan, but.. I think that the things that Sharon and I once had are gone, and I honestly don't know if we'll ever be able to get them back. The only reason that I haven't officially left her yet is because.. It just seems so final, you know what I mean? We were good together, before the aliens came. I wanted us to be good again, but.. I think that it really is over.."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Calihan said, turning back to his task now before Doc realized that his eyes had gone wet at his words.

Unfortunately, he must not have been quite fast enough, because he felt the other man touch his right shoulder gently.

"Hey.." Doc said softly, concerned now. "What is it?.."

_You said my name_, Calihan longed to say to him, but he held himself back, keeping his wildly behaving emotions in check.

"I have eye problems," Cal admitted truthfully to cover his tracks quickly. "Bright lights sometimes make them water, or hurt. It's been that way ever since I was a baby. My adopted parents could only use candlelight near me, or flashlights, but never near my face. The aliens couldn't even find out what the problem was, let alone fix it."

"Really?.. Hmm.. Maybe I can take a look? I am a doctor, after all."

"_No_! Uh, I mean.. It's alright. I'm sort of.. used to it by now, anyway."

"But you shouldn't have to be. Let me help you. Please?.."

"It's okay. Really. I'll be fine, Doc."

"Look, just because I rejected your attentions.. That's no reason to be foolish about your health."

"What? No, that's not.. Believe what you want to believe, but I don't need your help. I'll be alright."

Calihan gasped softly when he felt the other man's hand tighten on his shoulder suddenly, spinning him around to face him now, freezing as one of the nearby lights shone directly into his eyes, causing him more pain, shuddering with it as they flashed silver over the walls of the hospital cave.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh<em>, _Kyle_!" Jaymie moaned, shuddering as the other man's arms rose up to twine themselves around his neck loosely, panting softly as he moved atop him, riding Kyle like the beautiful, muscular wild stallion that his older lover way.

"_Huahh_, you feel _so good_ inside me.. _I love you_!"

"I love you, too, Jaymie.." Kyle promised, pulling him down closer against him so that he could kiss his lips hungrily, his hot, wet tongue darting inside to taste the younger boy's mouth deeply, taking Jaymie's soft cry into himself as he stiffened, coming quickly as his hips sped up now, spilling his seed across Kyle's lower abdomen, Kyle releasing only a few seconds after him.

They curled up together afterward, their arms around each other as they drifted off to sleep again with contented smiles on their faces where they lay now tucked beneath the blankets to conceal their nakedness just in case anyone should walk by the cave.

* * *

><p>Calihan was hurt, but not really surprised, when the other man recoiled from him, reeling back a step or two as his eyes went wide, Calihan turning the light away so the silver reflection vanished as quickly as it had appeared.<p>

"You- You're one of them!" Doc stammered, looking shocked and confused at this sudden revelation. "But.. You don't have the scar.."

"Please, don't turn me in.." Calihan said softly, his two-tones eyes imploring, almost begging him. "I can't go back there.. I'd rather die!"

"Don't be overdramatic."

"I'm not. If you knew what they did to me.. The things that they put me through.."

"Then explain it to me," Doc said stiffly, and Calihan was sorry to have lost even the other man's pity, though he hadn't wanted it before.

"I.. Alright," he replied softly, swallowing visibly. "You might want to sit down. This.. won't be easy to hear.."

Doc sat down on one of the cots wordlessly, and Calihan took the one closest to him, forcing himself not to react visibly as Doc moved as far away from him as his own cot would allow.

"I never wanted to come to this planet in the first place," Calihan began softly in explanation, his hands trembling with the words where they rested on his knees now.

"I was.. not happy, exactly, but content on our home planet. I don't like the things that my former race has to do to survive.. It's wrong to take the life of another, no matter how you do it. Unfortunately, because of my alien body's unique coloring, I was chosen to be sent here for a special new plan of infiltration that had been devised a few years after the initial invasion, one that had yet to be tested to see if it could work. They never asked me how I felt about it. I wasn't given a choice in the matter. They just sent me here.."

"What was the infiltration plan?.."

"The unborn. They used a human-like surgical procedure to place me inside a seven month old boy child."

"That's awf-"

"Awful, I know," Calihan agreed with a soft sigh, his eyes sad now. "But, as I said, I was never consulted. There's no way that I would have ever agreed to such a blatant atrocity."

"Are there others like you?.. Without the scars?.."

"No. I'm the only one."

"Why?.."

"Because I deceived them into thinking that the experiment had failed. I overheard the scientists who had done the procedure talking about it years later. They think that I died, so they're unwilling to risk any more souls by trying again. I just.. I couldn't let them do that to anymore innocent babies. Regardless of how they saw it, it's no different them abortion. I may not have been consulted about it, but I.. I _killed_ that poor baby.. I destroyed him, and now.. I have to live with that _guilt_ every single day for the rest of my life. You can't imagine the _pain_, the _agony_ that I feel. I try to live the life that I think that child would have wanted, as much as I can. That's why I took up healing, and music.. Good, peaceful things. About the only thing that differs from that is my attraction to the male body. That's why they think their experiment failed, because they believe that no soul would ever willingly care that way for the same sex as that of their host body. It doesen't make sense reproductively, but not everything can be explained that way, because some people never want children. Whether the boy would feel this way about men or not.. I can't say, because I knew him such a short time.. but I do. I have ever since this body, my body, reached sexual maturity. Whether they knew it or now.. I've considered myself to be human for a long time now. I don't remember.. I don't _let_ myself remember my former life. This is all that I want now. Earth, however unlikely it may seem to you, has become my home."

"You're right, it does seem unlikely, but that's not my choice to make, it's yours. I won't tell, but I think that you should. Someone else is going to find out eventually, it's pretty much inevitable, and it'll backfire on you somehow. Some of the others won't care at all, because we actually had another soul living here not that long ago."

"I.. I'll think about it," Calihan promised Doc, though it clearly made him uncomfortable to do so. "You had a soul living here? What happened to it?"

"_She_ died."

"She was a Queen?.." he asked in obvious surprise.

"Yes. She was like you, sort of."

"How did she die?"

"It was an accident. Rockslide."

"What made her decide to come here?"

"I'm not exactly the best one to explain that," Doc said firmly, though not in a mean way. "It's very.. complicated. I was her friend, but Jared and Ian know a lot more about it then I do. They were.. much closer to the situation then I was. But if you ask them about it, be careful. Neither of them are thick. And take it easy on them. Their wounds are still raw yet, okay?"

"Of course. I'll use all of my considerable sensitivity."


	11. Chapter 10 I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

**Just letting you know that this will be the last chapter, though there will be an epilogue, which I have already started work on. :)**

**If there's anything that you wanted to see happen in this story, then give me suggestions and I'll see what I can do to fit it into what I already have planned, okay? :) **

**Also, another love scene, probably love scenes plural, between Doc and Calihan will be in the Epilogue! :) **

**Anyhow, that's enough from me I think, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**And don't forget to REVIEW! Lol. :) **

**You can leave your suggestions for the story in those, or message me, if you want to. :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Chapter 10 I Choose You**

"Sharon, I can't be with you anymore," Doc said quietly, his regret obvious in every line of his body as he spoke.

"You can't know how sorry I am. I tired as hard as I possibly could, but.. You're just not the woman that I married any longer. I don't love the woman that you've become; I loved the woman that you used to be. I'm sorry."

Sharon rounded on him unexpectedly, her once beautiful face twisted into a mask of hate.

"This is about that soul, isn't it? That Wanderer?"

"Wanda?.." he asked in genuine surprise. "What could we possibly have to do with her?"

"Don't you play the innocent with me!" Sharon hissed out now. "I know what you wanted from her well enough!"

"_What_? That's nonsense, Sharon."

"Is it?"

"_Yes_!"

"Well, I don't believe you! You'll pay for this, Eustace! Somehow, I will make you pay!"

* * *

><p>Calihan sat in a chair across from where Jared and Ian sat together on their bed, Ian relaxing back against his lover's chest, smiling contentedly when Jared's strong, sheltering arms came around him tenderly.<p>

"So, what can we do for you, Calihan?" Ian asked him curiously.

"I wanted to ask you about.. Wanderer.." Calihan began hesitantly, surprised at the intensity of the pain that flared within Ian's eyes in response to his question.

"Who told you about Wanda?" Jared demanded of him, instantly defensive on Ian's behalf, pulling his lover closer to his larger body for comfort as Ian trembled slightly against him now.

"It was Doc," Calihan admitted, trying to conceal his sudden nervousness, not entirely sure if he succeeded when he noticed Jared's dark eyes burning as he looked at him intently.

"Why were you talking about her?"

"Because, I.." Calihan bit his lower lip between his teeth, hesitating, continuing quickly before he lost his nerve. "He.. He found out my secret.."

"What secret?"

"I.. used to be a soul.."

"You mean you escaped by getting the soul out?" Ian asked, curious now, though his pain still lingered in his eyes. "But you don't have a scar. My brother said so."

"No, I.. I _am_ a soul, but.. I consider myself to be human, as she did. Please.. Don't tell anyone? It's not that I want it to be a secret, but I feel.. frightened. Something is telling me that I shouldn't tell just anyone. I thought that coming here with you would be good for me. Now.. I'm not sure that I'm safe.. Will you expose me?.."

The two males on the bed were staring at him as though he had grown a second head.

"Well," Jared said after a few tense moments spent in silence. "I'm sure that Jeb should know, as he'll be one to defend you if anything does happen, but he'll keep it to himself if asked to. Are you implying that you think Melanie's death wasn't an accident?"

"Who is Melanie?.." Calihan asked in sudden confusion. "I thought we were talking about Wanda."

"_Melanie _was my girl," Jared explained impatiently. "_Wanda_ was the soul that controlled her body."

"And.. I loved Wanderer," Ian spoke up softly now. "I wanted to be with her forever."

"The same way that I wanted Mel," Jared added, his voice rough with tension. "I've known her and her brother Jaymie for years, so if you think their deaths wasn't really an accident?.."

Calihan's face reflected obvious surprise as he answered him quickly.

"I don't know that for certain. Even the ones who were here probably can't, unless they saw it and are too afraid to say so, but.. Something isn't right here, or _I _wouldn't feel afraid. I have very good instincts when it comes to judging people, or I wouldn't have risked trusting you both. I want to stay here.. To have the chance to build a life for myself, better then the one that the other souls forced upon me. I've never wanted to be this way, even before they forced me to come to earth, but.. It's how I was born; I can't do anything about it, just like my physical preference for other males. It's who I am now."

* * *

><p>Doc stumbled around the hospital cave, his eyes blurry with sadness and tears as he sank down onto one of the cots, a bottle of whiskey clutched tightly in his left fist, lifting it to his lips for another long drink, desperately trying to dull his emotional pain with the alcohol.<p>

* * *

><p>Doc was drunk.<p>

That was Calihan's first coherent thought upon his return to the hospital cave, seeing the older male sprawled out on a cot on his back, his left hand hanging off the edge of it limply, though his fingers were clutched tightly around the neck of a bottle of what was obviously some sort of alcohol.

"Doc.." he called out to him softly. "Are you alright? What happened?.."

"Ended it.. With Sharon.." he answered, his low voice heavy with his pain. "For good. Had to do it.. But.. So _lonely_.."

"Oh, Doc.." Calihan said quickly, his multi-colored eyes wide with shock, feeling the other man's pain as though it were his own as well. "I'm so sorry.. Everything will be alright, though. You'll see.. Someday it won't hurt so much.."

"I know," Doc said, his voice barely a murmur so that Calihan had to move nearer to hear him. "Calihan.. Come closer.. Want.. to touch you.."

Calihan gasped softly at his words, looking even more shocked at their obvious meaning.

"No, Doc, I.. _We_ shouldn't. You're drunk. I.. I don't want you to regret it and hate me in the morning.. Besides, you're straight. Very, very straight, you said before."

"I lied. And I'm not _that_ drunk. Please, just.. let me touch you, kiss you?.. I won't do.. anything else without your permission.."

"Okay.." Calihan agreed warily. "As long as you promise me that things between you and me won't change for the worse. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"I promise," Doc whispered, smiling a little when Calihan came closer, sitting down on the cot beside him, reaching down to take the half-empty bottle from his hand and setting it aside carefully, replacing it with his own fingers by linking them with Doc's tenderly.

The other man reached up with his right hand, laying it over the back of Calihan's neck and entangling his fingers in the soft hair at the nap there, tugging his head down abruptly so that their lips were mashed together awkwardly.

Calihan made a noise of surprise against his mouth, but then Doc felt the healer's whole body soften atop his, submitting to his kiss with no hesitation at all, merely shifting his lips on his in order to make it more of a kiss and less of mashing of lips, his differently colored eyes fluttering closed as their upraised hands pulled apart reluctantly now so that Doc could run his left hand down over Calihan's spine, touching his broad back while still holding onto the back of his neck almost desperately.

Their kiss deepened then, intensifying when Doc's tongue swirled over his and into his mouth when his lips parted, and before Calihan even realized what he was doing he was straddling the other male, still kissing him, lapping at Doc's tongue hungrily as he started to grind his hips down against his unconsciously, the both of them panting heavily as they paused the kiss for a moment to breathe.

"_Hughh_, _god_, _Doc_.." Calihan panted, his fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt tightly on either side of his rib cage as he spoke without thinking it through. "You're so.. I want to suckle you.."

Doc stiffened beneath him at that statement, his eyes going wide with shock.

"I-I'm sorry.." Calihan stammered quickly, a dark rose flush tinting his cheekbones as he looked down at him warily. "I-I've been too forward.. Forgive me? I've always been far too blunt about stating my desires.. It's.. It's why I have yet to be with another man physically. The other souls that are like me, that like guys, they didn't like it.. It.. made them uncomfortable that I was so aggressive in my speech. I always frightened them away. I'm sorry.."

"No, it's.. It's okay," Doc said slowly. "You just started me, that's all. You.. you can.. if you want.. And.. My name is Eustace.."

Calihan relaxed at that, smiling widely, his eyes shining with obvious excitement.

"Really?.."

"Yes, really."

"Okay.. Eustace. Thank you.."

"For what?" Doc asked in confusion.

"For telling me your name."

The other man flushed at Calihan's low tone of voice, secretly liking the way that he made something so simple seem like a big deal.

"Of course. Um.. Whenever you're ready.."

Calihan smiled again, his differently shaded green eyes softening with emotion as he leaned down to reengage their kiss, a quiet, pleasured sound escaping his parted lips, their tongues entwining once more as Calihan moved his right hand down to Eustace's crotch now, his left keeping him stable above him as he undid the older man's belt buckle, then his zipper, pulling back from the kiss reluctantly now so that he could slide off the cot.

He knelt beside it on his knees, reaching out to tug Doc's pants down around his ankles, followed by his briefs, actually shuddering when Eustace's cock was revealed to his eyes finally.

It wasn't as long as Calihan's own was, but it wasn't short either, and it was thick, surprisingly causing Cal's mouth to water as he studied it.

Then, he slowly lowered his head down, brushing his soft lips over the tip gently, feeling Doc tremble in response to the touch, a low moan escaping him then when Calihan tongued him tenderly, lapping at the head repeatedly and with obvious eagerness.

"_Oh god_, _Cal_, _Cal_.." Eustace moaned again, hips jerking unconsciously when Calihan suddenly took him deep into his mouth, suckling his hard flesh just as he had stated that he wanted to do so bluntly.

"_Calihan_! _Ahhh_, _fuck_! _Don't stop_, _please_!"

Far from stopping, Calihan sped up and intensified his efforts, being careful not to catch him with his teeth since he'd never done this before either, causing a loud cry of pleasure to escape Eustace as he released abruptly inside his mouth, Calihan sucking harder in response, draining everything that he had to give him without hesitation.

"_Oh_, _Cal_.. That was.. amazing.. I'm so tired now, though.."

Calihan smiled, leaning up to his face to press his lips to his chastely after licking him clean down there, pulling up his briefs, then his pants thoughtfully before fastening them closed carefully.

"You're welcome, Eustace," he replied with a soft smile, his tow-toned eyes gentle with emotion. "I enjoyed it, too. Sleep, then. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise you."

"Okay, Cal.."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Ian?.." Jared asked him softly once Calihan had left, still holding his lover close to his body where they sat together on their bed. "I know that it can't have been easy for you to talk about Wanda.."<p>

"I'm okay, Jared, I promise," Ian answered him with a slightly sad smile, snuggling closer obediently when the other man's strong arms tightened around his shoulders protectively. "It.. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, to think of her.. I know that she'd want me to be happy now, and.. I am with you. I love being with you, being yours, because I love you. Are.. Are you okay?.. I mean, does it still hurt when you think of Melanie?.."

"A little, yes, but I'm alright. I think that it's always going to sting some, but, we have each other. I love you, Ian, and I know that you love me, so we'll make it through this, together."

"I know, Jared," Ian whispered with a slightly happier smile. "And I do love you, so much.. Will you.. Make love to me?.. I need to feel you inside me, my Love.."

Jared nodded, kissing Ian's hair above his left temple tenderly before turning him in his arms so that he was facing him, kissing his lips as he lowered Ian down onto his back on the mattress carefully, following after him and running his hands over his body lovingly, their tongues entwining hungrily as they slowly stripped each other of all their clothing now.

"_Jared_.." Ian moaned, slipping his arms around his neck unconsciously once they were both completely naked, trembling beneath him with obvious desire. "_Jared_, _I love you_, _so much_.."

"_I love you_, _too_, _Ian_.." Jared growled softly, his eyes dark and intense as he spoke.

Ian gasped suddenly in surprise when Jared's hands moved to his upper thighs, abruptly spreading them open wide, a soft whimper of need escaping his throat when Jared merely stared at him for several long minutes.

"_Jar_-_Jared_!" Ian begged him, his eyes wide and pleading with the other man for his touch. "_Please_!"

"_Shh_.." Jared said in reply, kissing him again to soothe him, enjoying his loud moan in response to the feel of his body resting atop his again, though more intimately since his legs were spread open widely to accept him. "I'm here, Ian, _I'm here_.."

Ian nodded wordlessly, a soft cry escaping him when he felt two of Jared's fingers pressing insistently at the entrance to his body, squirming at how good they felt, warm and slick as they pushed their way inside, stretching him out for Jared, followed by a third finger, moaning with loss when they were gone suddenly, feeling empty and bereft.

Then, he felt Jared's hands tightly gripping him by the hips after he applied a condom and lube to himself, pressing inside Ian slowly and carefully, only speeding up when Ian begged him to do so.

Ian whimpered again, shaking beneath Jared at the pleasurable stimulation of his boyfriend's cock deep inside his body, clutching at his shoulders desperately as they moved together, sweat-soaked and writhing on the bed, soon reaching their release, Ian moaning with the force of it, Jared panting heavily as he collapsed atop Ian, pulling out reluctantly to discard the condom before pulling the other man even closer, laying his head on his heaving chest when the fingers of Ian's left hand moved up to touch his dark hair compulsively, burying themselves in the damp strands as they lay there recovering from their mutual passion.

"I love you, Ian," he repeated firmly, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"I love you, too, Jared," Ian sighed happily, turning his neck briefly to kiss Jared's sweaty forehead lovingly.

* * *

><p>"We have got to do something about Eustace," Sharon ranted to Maggie, pacing in the cave that the two women had shared since they'd become friends after Sharon's initial temporary separation from Doc.<p>

"He's becoming unmanageable. He thinks he has the right to leave me for good now. I thirst for vengeance! I _deserve_ retribution! We must find a way to hurt him, the way that he's hurt me! Will you help me to find a way?.."

"Yes. I will," Maggie agreed, her eyes burning with anger of Sharon's behalf.

"We'll have to plan and watch him before deciding what would be the best plan of action."

"Yes, we will."


	12. Epilogue Revalations And A Proposal

**Thank You for your review!: **

**Phoenix xxxxx**

**Well, here we are, at the end. Or the beginning, depending on how you look at it. :) **

**I hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as I have, and that how I chose to end it isn't too disappointing to you. This just felt right to me. :) **

**Anyway, on to the Epilogue! Enjoy! :) **

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~ **

**Epilogue Revelations And A Proposal**

"_Ohh_, _Kyle_!" Jaymie moaned softly, squirming where he stood beside their bed, his upper half bent over its surface and his hands on the mattress, fingers clutching at the sheets tightly, desperately.

Kyle was on his knees behind him, his face pressed against his backside, his hot, wet tongue buried between the taunt, perfect swells of his delectable little ass.

Jaymie cried out loudly, shuddering and biting his lower lip to stifle the sound lest someone decide to investigate, shaking now, small whimpers of an insane amount of need escaping him as Kyle's skilled tongue worked it's way deeper inside him, his legs starting to shake with the intensity of the wonderful sensations building quickly in his lower abdomen.

"_Kyle_! _Oh god_, _please_, _Kyle_! _Don't stop_!"

Kyle inwardly grinned, not hesitating, keeping up his quest to drive Jaymie over the edge with just his tongue, withdrawing briefly to lap at him, licking a full strip up from his balls all the way to the top of his divide before moving his head down again to shove his tongue back into him abruptly.

Jaymie screamed with joy when Kyle pushed his tongue back inside him, shoving against all his defenses like a battering ram.

A _hot_, _wet_ battering ram that was welcome to smash through his castle gate anytime it wished to, convulsing at the thought, moaning Kyle's name as he violently spilled out his seed across their bed sheets, sweat soaked and panting as he finally collapsed atop the mattress, unable to hold himself up any longer after that, trembling as Kyle climbed onto the bed and straddled his upper thighs, his large hands caressing the younger man's flanks with obviously sexual intent, brushing his fingers and palms over his smooth hips and ass lovingly.

"_Do you want me_?.." Kyle leaned down to whisper in his ear, unable to resist running his hot tongue up the back of the delicate shell, reveling in Jaymie's hard shudder beneath him in response.

"_Yes_, _yes_!" Jaymes moaned, arching his back, consciously pressing himself against Kyle's hard length where it rested heavy and hot against his backside, trembling harder as he begged him for it. "_Please_, _Kyle_! I want it! I _need_ you inside of me, _so much_!"

Kyle smiled at that, slicking his fingers with lube thoroughly, loving how Jaymes blushed so prettily when two of his fingertips touched his saliva damp opening, pressing slowly, so slowly into his wet, needy hole after a moment, stretching him out gently until he could take a third, causing Jaymie to whine softly in clear pleasure as he prepared him carefully.

"_Kyle_, _Kyle_, _please_!" he begged him more desperately now. "_I need you_, _inside_! _Need it now_!"

Kyle grinned again, nodding as he removed his fingers so that he could apply a condom, slipping it on quickly before slicking up his length as well, pulling Jaymie up to his hands and knees now, holding him securely as he rose above him and began the descent into his hot, tight little body once again, reaching down with his right hand to stroke Jaymie back to full hardness after his earlier release.

"_Mmm_, _Jaymes_.." Kyle groaned low, panting softly as he started to move now, still stroking his lover's length tenderly. "You're always so tight, my Jaymes.. I love it, and you, very much.."

"I love you, too, Kyle," Jaymie whimpered, his slender body quivering violently beneath his larger one as he got close once again.

The pair only managed to hold out for seven thrusts, Jaymes screaming as he released over the sheets again, Kyle releasing deep within him with a loud groan, pulling out after a moment or two reluctantly to discard the condom, pulling his exhausted boyfriend into his strong, sheltering arms to hold him against his chest as they recovered slowly, eventually drifting into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

><p>Doc woke several hours later, feeling refreshed, though very thirsty after drinking that alcohol, seeing Calihan laying on his side on the next cot over, watching him almost warily as he sat up slowly before standing and moving to get a glass of water.<p>

"Regrets?.." Cal asked him softly when he'd finished drinking and set the glass down, and Eustace realized that he was waiting for anger at what had happened between them.

Instead, Doc walked over to his side, lowering himself down to kneel beside the cot, reaching out with his right hand to take hold of Calihan's chin, staring into his beautiful differently colored eyes for a moment before drawing his face closer so that he could press his lips to Cal's, kissing him gently for a moment or two before pulling back to calm Cal's nerves by answering the other man calmly and with level and honest eyes.

"None. I've no regrets, Cal. Sweet Cal. It was time for me to let her go. Neither of us were happy with the other any longer. We haven't been for a long time now, I was just too afraid of being alone. But you.. You gave me the strength to do it, Cal, because I knew that you would be here for me, and you were. So, thank you."

Calihan flushed at his words, and Doc thought that it looked well on him as Cal smiled at him almost shyly.

"Of course. You know that I care for you. I.. I love you, Eustace. I have ever since I met you that first day. I know that it's sudden, especially after.. But, I want to be with you.. To spend my life with you, if you'll have me. I.. I just want you to know your options.."

"I think my options are very clear at this point," the older man said, smiling at Cal in return. "And I choose you, Cal. I don't know if we can make it, but Jared and Ian and Kyle and Jaymie seem to be managing, so I think that we'll be alright."

"You.. Want me?.."

"Yes. I do. Come here, Cal.."

Calihan shuddered visibly, delight tingling up his spine at the other man's tone of voice, shifting himself down off the cot gracefully to sit on the dirt floor of the cave beside Doc, uncaring if he got dirty as Eustace reached out and pulled him closer, surprising him when he took Cal in his arms and lowered him down 'till he was lying on his back, Doc following him down to rest atop him, looking deep into his eyes to try to convey his seriousness so that he would know he meant it and that he wasn't just fucking around.

Though he knew that Cal most likely already knew that, he just wanted to make sure that he'd conveyed his feelings as best he could to him before they were intimate with each other.

"I want you, Cal," he spoke to him softly, his eyes sincere as they looked into those of the man beneath his body. "I want to be inside you."

Calihan sucked in a breath at his words, his two-toned eyes going wide and dark, feeling as though someone had punched his stomach with the sheer force of the lust, the hunger, and also the love that was clawing at her insides suddenly, nodding in at first silent answer as he trembled beneath him with the feelings coursing through his body.

"Yes.. God, yes. I want that, too. So much it hurts.."

Eustace smiled at his answer, lowering his head down to kiss him again, his left hand stroking Calihan's hair tenderly before he pulled back after a moment to speak again quietly.

"Your hair is so soft, Cal. I like it."

"_Mmmm_.." Calihan moaned at his words without realizing it, his face flushing pink again at the other male's compliment. "Thank you, Eustace.."

Then they were kissing once more, their bodies twisting, entwining together where they lay on the floor of the hospital cave, both shaking as they pulled and tugged at each other's clothes in heated silence.

Soon they were both naked, and Doc moved off of Calihan reluctantly so that he could go retrieve oil and one condom from his supply, moving back to the other man's side, watching in lustful fascination as Cal opened his long legs for him, spreading his thighs further where he still lay on his back on the dirt floor, staring up at him calmly, though he looked closely and noticed that there was a barely detectable shiver running through Calihan's naked body as he knelt down beside him.

He reached out and placed a hand on Calihan's bare left hip gently, wanting to reassure him.

"Hey.." he said softly, looking down into his green eyes without blinking. "It'll be okay, Cal. I'll be as gentle as I can, Sweetheart. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know that, my Love," Calihan explained to him with a smile and soft eyes. "I'll be alright. I'm not frightened. I want to do it. I want to be one with you, in all ways."

"Oh, Cal.. Sweet Cal.." Eustace whispered, slipping the fingers of his right hand between Calihan's spread thighs after coating them thoroughly with the oil, slipping two down into the valley between his firm buttocks, causing the soul to moan and squirm at the touch, panting softly with the pleasure he obviously felt even when all that he was doing was touching at the moment.

"_Ohh_, _Eustace_.." Calihan whimpered softly, pleading with the older man as he stared up into his eyes and licked his lips unconsciously. "_Please_.. _I want your fingers inside of me_, _deep inside_!"

Doc shuddered at his request, nodding silently and slipping a single finger into him, closely followed by a second, starting to stretch him open gently to receive him.

Calihan arched his back unconsciously, a soft, needy sound escaping him at the intimate touch of the insistent press of those fingers inside his body, trembling now as _all_ the muscles in his body relaxed suddenly.

"_Ahh_! _Eustace_! _Ohh_, _Eustace_, don't stop.. I want you inside me.."

Calihan moaned with loss when those wonderful fingers were withdrawn suddenly, but then Eustace's hands were on his upper thighs, pushing his quivering legs up and back gently, spreading him open wider before him as he opened and slipped on a condom, coating himself with more oil quickly and moving his body up over Calihan's, speaking to him softly.

"Cal?.."

"Yes?" he asked weakly, his two-toned green eyes clouded over with lust as he stared up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Always."

Then Eustace was pushing inside his body, his still-tight muscles burning with the stretching as he was penetrated by another man for the first time in his life, crying out softly before he bit his lower lip to hold back the moan of true and pure passion struggling to break free, wrapping his arms and legs around Eustace now and holding on for dear life as they started to move together in this dance of desire and love for each other.

Calihan clung to him tightly, desperately, his eyes wide and dark as Eustace took him to whole new worlds of sensation, making love to him, kissing him now, his tongue taking intense possession of Cal's mouth and causing him to whimper helplessly in response, the lover's releasing together suddenly, Calihan spilling his seed over both of their bellies, Eustace deep inside Cal's body with a low groan of completion.

Then he slumped down atop Calihan in sudden exhaustion, slipping out of him as the younger man slid his arms around him, holding him close as Cal's eyes slid closed, the pair panting together heavily afterwards, feeling contentment drape over them both like a large warm blanket.

* * *

><p>Calihan jolted awake a few hours later to the feel of the cold-steel of a knife at his throat, staring up into the enraged eyes of an unfamiliar female that he guessed to be Sharon, flushing in embarrassment now when he realized that Eustace was still draped atop his body like a warm blanket, making it obvious enough what they'd been doing even without the oil and used condom lying on the ground nearby.<p>

"So," she hissed down at him, her eyes angry and lit with viciousness. "You're the one who stole him from me? I should kill you for what you've done!"

Cal didn't speak, knowing that it would do no good, his two-toned eyes shifting to the other woman that was with Sharon, trying to hide his sudden panic at the situation that he found himself in.

Sharon dug the knife hard against his neck then, though it didn't break the skin, and he winced in pain in response.

Then suddenly Jared, Kyle and Jeb were there, though he had no idea where they had come from, how they'd known that they were needed.

The two younger men had ahold of Maggie and Sharon by their shoulders securely, the knife laying on the ground now since Jared had disarmed her, and Jeb had his gun pointed at the two women.

Calihan wrapped his arms around Eustace protectively, rolling them both until they were in the far corner of the cave just incase one of the females managed to break free, smiling at his love reassuringly when he awoke with the movement to look around in horror at the scene.

"It's alright, my Love," he said softly where he lay atop Doc's naked body, reaching out for a blanket and drawing it over them both for modesty. "I believe the situation is under control."

"_Why is everyone in this place suddenly turning into frickin' queers_?" Sharon growled with obvious frustration where Jared held her tightly.

"Maybe it's because there's so many selfish bitches in these caves," Kyle said with a slightly crooked smile in Jared's direction from where he had hold of Maggie, but Sharon's next words wiped it away completely.

"You're all just as bad as that Wanderer! You should _all_ be put down like _dogs_!"

Jared suddenly had Sharon spun around with her back pressed roughly against the cave's wall, snarling down into her face like the animal that she had just mentioned.

"_How dare you even speak her name_! Wanda was ten _times_ the woman that you will _ever _be! She was good and loving, ad she didn't deserve to die so tragically. Neither did Melanie. They were _loved_, they were _wanted_!"

"Aww, what's the matter, Jared?" Sharon taunted him. "Are you upset because I killed your precious girlfriend and that of your current lover?"

Jared gasped, his eyes widening at her words, face filling with shock.

"_You bitch_! _Why_? _I loved her_!"

"Because she was one of _them_! And, if I can't have love, then no one should!"

"You're insane, Sharon," Doc spoke up then from where he still lay beneath Calihan, feeling sheltered and safe in the other man's arms. "I loved you, so much.. With everything that I had to give. But it wasn't enough. Why wasn't it enough for you?.. No one can be loved, truly loved, by everyone, but I loved you enough for the world. You're the one that stopped loving me! _You_ pushed me into Calihan's arms! But it's truly over now. You and Maggie will have to be executed, because you know too much to merely be exiled from the caves."

* * *

><p>"Sharon and Maggie are going to be executed, Ian," Jared said where he was leaning against the wall by the entrance to their cave, watching his lover as he walked toward him and into his waiting arms.<p>

"What?" Ian asked him softly as he stared up into Jared's face. "Why?"

"Because.. because they killed Mel and Wanda. They both confessed, after they tried and failed to kill Calihan. He and Doc are lovers now."

Ian stiffened against him as pain filled his eyes, and Jared pulled him closer, moving his right hand up to touch Ian's hair, kissing his forehead tenderly to try and soothe him, rocking him in his arms as he started to cry, making heart-wrenching sobbing sounds as he buried his face against his chest, Jared's arms tightening around him in response, just holding him close as he wept and shook with his suddenly renewed agony in the face of this revelation.

* * *

><p>When Ian's tears had waned nearly an hour later, the two men were curled up together in their bed, Jared's left hand moving over Ian's side in a long gliding, gentle caress where he lay between Ian and the entrance to their cave protectively, looking into each other's eyes where they each lay facing the other.<p>

"Ian?.." Jared said to him softly, his eyes more serious then they usually were now if that was possible.

"Yes, Jared?.. What is it?.."

"Ian.. Will you marry me?"

Ian gasped, his eyes going wide at the question, looking stunned, shaking his head to clear it before replying quickly.

"I- _Yes_, yes, I will! I love you so much, yes!"

Jared's breath left him in a huff when Ian threw himself atop him, knocking him flat on his back on the bed before starting to kiss him passionately, wrapping his strong arms around him and returning the kiss enthusiastically.

**~End~**


End file.
